Transformers Prime: On the Run
by Autobot00001
Summary: Serenity and Markus have moved to Jasper, Nevada to raise their baby and start their new life together. But things get complicated for the young couple when they meet the Autobots and get sucked into their war against the Decepticons. Sequel to my Yu-Gi-Oh! story "On the Run". Serenity/OC (Angelshipping) Alister/OC (Blackcatshipping). Please R&R.
1. Welcome to Jasper, Nevada

**Transformers Prime: On the Run**

(Note: This story is a sequel to my Yu-Gi-Oh! story "On the Run", featuring the character Serenity Wheeler and my OC Markus Maack. If you have any interest what so ever in reading this story, then I suggest that you read "On the Run" first.)

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Jasper, Nevada**

Markus drove his dad's Aztek through the Nevada Desert. He and his new wife, Serenity, were on their way to a small town in Nevada called Jasper. Serenity was three months pregnant with Markus's baby and they wanted to make sure that their child would grow up in a healthy and stable environment. A stable environment. That was something Markus grew up with, but not Serenity.

Markus was born into a loving family. He had loving and slightly overprotective parents who would've done anything to make sure that their son was happy, but that all changed when Markus was fifteen. When he was fifteen, Markus's parents were flying home from their second honeymoon and the plane they were on crashed. There were no survivors. Markus was devastated by the death of his parents, but he was determined to make sure that he would never again lose the ones he loved, especially Serenity and their baby.

Serenity, on the other hand, was not born into a loving family. Her mother, Lynn, had her brother, Joey, with his father, Jordan, when she was sixteen, and Serenity was conceived during an affair with another man. A few years after she was born, Jordan discovered about Lynn's deception and they soon divorced. Serenity went to live with her mother, while Joey was forced to live with his abusive alcoholic father. But that wasn't the worst part.

Due to the toxic environment that her mother was in while pregnant with her, Serenity was born with a disease that caused her to have bad eyesight for the rest of her life until she would eventually go blind unless she had an operation later in life before it was too late. The only problem was that Lynn had no intentions of paying for the operation, and she was going to let her daughter go blind. However, Joey, being the faithful big brother he is, won a three million dollar cash prize at the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament, and used the money to pay for his sister's operation, much to the displeasure of their mother.

Eventually after the operation, Lynn contracted Aids from another one night stand, and died six months later. Serenity moved back to Domino City to live with Joey and his father. The day after she moved back, she met Markus and they started dating two months later. Unfortunately, tragedy struck and Joey died in a car accident that almost took Serenity's life as well. Serenity was put into the custody of Joey's father, who would abuse her even more than he abused Joey. This went on for a year and a half until Serenity decided she had enough and ran away with Markus.

They were on the run for three months. It was during those three months that Serenity became pregnant with Markus's baby. The happy couple eloped and continued their search for a new home. Unfortunately, Jordan caught up with them and tried to kill them. The incident nearly cost Markus his life, but in the end, Jordan was arrested and sentenced to life in prison. Now Serenity and Markus are free and still looking for a place to raise their child and start a new life together.

The couple drove into the small town of Jasper, Nevada. They looked around and Markus was surprised at what they saw. It was a quiet little town. It didn't seem dangerous or dirty. Just boring.

"This is Jasper, Nevada?" Markus said, "The entertainment capital of the world? I hate it when brochures lie to me."

"Come on, Markus," Serenity said, "It's a nice little town. This might actually be a great place to raise a family."

"I guess so," Markus said.

They then drove to the small house that they rented in a subdivision. It was a nice little one-story house with a small front and back yard.

Markus and Serenity got out of the car and went into the house. They looked around. Serenity thought the house was lovely. Markus had mixed feelings, however, but he didn't want to upset Serenity and trigger the mother of all mood swings.

"Isn't this a lovely house, Markus?" Serenity asked.

"It's okay," Markus said, "I'm gonna go unload the car."

"Okay," Serenity said.

Markus went out to the car and started to unload the boxes in back. He then heard the roaring of a motorcycle. He looked behind himself to see a sixteen-year-old boy on a sapphire blue motorcycle. The boy was wearing blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, a grey t-shirt over his white long-sleeved shirt, and a grey motorcycle helmet that matched his shirt, which hid his black hair. The boy rode into the house next door, and turned off his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and looked over at Markus.

"Hey," the boy said, "Need some help?"

"Sure kid," Markus said as he put down a big and really heavy box.

The boy got off his motorcycle and walked over to Markus. They then began to lift one of the big boxes. Markus looked over at the motorcycle.

"That your bike?" Markus asked the boy.

"Yeah," the boy said.

"Nice," Markus said, "So what's your name, kid?"

"It's Jack," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," Markus said as he and Jack carried the box to the house, "My name's Markus."

"Nice to meet you, Markus," Jack said.

"So how long have you lived in Jasper?" Markus asked.

"My whole life," Jack said, "You?"

"My wife and I just moved here today," Markus explained.

"You look a little young to be married already," Jack said.

"Well I am eighteen," Markus told him.

"And your wife?" Jack asked.

"She's eighteen too," Markus said as they walked in the front door.

Serenity looked over at them and was surprised that Markus was getting help from one of the neighbors.

"Who's your friend, Honey?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, this is Jack," Markus said, "Jack, this is my wife, Serenity."

Markus and Jack set the box down. Jack looked over at Serenity.

"Hi Serenity," Jack said. His eyes then went wide, "Whoa! You're…you're…"

"Pregnant?" Serenity asked, "Yeah. I'm three months along."

"Well…uh," Jack said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Jack," Serenity said.

"You know," Jack said, "My mom's a nurse, so maybe some time she could come over and check your baby."

"You're not trying to pull some move on my wife, are you Jack?" Markus asked.

"What?" Jack asked, "No. It's just that I used to help my mom at the hospital on the weekends before I got a job, and that was when she used to work with expectant mothers. And I'm just trying to be a good neighbor."

"Well, thanks Jack," Markus said, "We'll think about it."

"Well," Jack said, "I'd better get home before my mom gets worried."

"Okay," Markus said, "See you around, Jack."

"You too," Jack said as he left the house.

"He seems nice," Serenity said.

"Yeah," Markus said, "But I get the feeling he's hiding something."

"It's probably nothing, Sweetie," Serenity said.

"I guess you're right," Markus said, "So, now that I got all the stuff unloaded, what'cha wanna do?"

"How about you make me dinner," Serenity said, "And I do the dishes."

"That seems fair," Markus said.

Markus was right about Jack. He was hiding something. But what Markus didn't know is that it had something to do with Jack's motorcycle.

**Chapter 1: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 2: Serenity's Appointment.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new story. There won't be any action until Chapter 3, sorry. I would like to thank **white pedal** for letting me use her names for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's first names. I only own the OC's. Please read and review.


	2. Serenity's Appointment

**Chapter 2: Serenity's Appointment**

Markus and Serenity lived in their new house in Jasper for about a week before Markus decided he was going to do something to support his new family. He was going to get a job. He looked in the want ads in the newspaper and he managed find a not-so-perfect job, but it still paid well. He was going to be a cashier at K.O. Burger, the local burger joint in Jasper, at least until he could complete his online college classes and get a better job to support him and his family.

"Hey Markus," Serenity said, "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh just looking for a job," Markus said.

"Okay, good," Serenity said, "What are you thinking about getting?"

"I'm gonna be a cashier at the local burger joint," Markus said.

"That sounds a little demeaning," Serenity said.

Markus sighed.

"I know," Markus said, "But it's the best I can come up with until I find a better job."

"Okay," Serenity said, "Well in the meantime, I'm going to go see June Darby, the neighbor lady, and see what she says about our baby."

"Yeah," Markus said, "Jack told me that he already told his mom about us."

"When did he tell you that?" Serenity asked.

"I saw him again yesterday," Markus explained, "He said that his mom couldn't wait to meet us."

"That's nice," Serenity said.

"Can you go by yourself, Honey?" Markus asked.

"Why?" Serenity said, "Aren't you coming too?"

"I can't," Markus said, "I'm going to the K.O. Burger to turn in my résumé."

"Okay," Serenity said.

* * *

A few hours later, Serenity walked next door to the Darby house. She was nervous about what Mrs. Darby was like. She had been around nurses before when her mother kept her in the hospital, but they were so busy that she never really had a chance to get to know them. She knocked on the door and a few moments later, a kind-looking woman in her late thirties-early forties answered the door. She had long black hair, which was in a ponytail, and she was wearing grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a green fleece jacket.

"You must be Serenity," the woman said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "Are you Mrs. Darby?"

"Please, call me June," she said, "Won't you come in?"

"Sure," Serenity said as she stepped into the house.

"So," June said, "where's Markus?"

"He's out turning in his résumé to K.O. Burger," Serenity explained.

"Huh," June said, "My son works there."

"Really?" Serenity asked.

"Yepp," June said, "I'm sure that he and Markus are gonna get along fine."

"Yeah," Serenity said, "Maybe."

"So," June said, "I borrowed some ultrasound equipment from the hospital. It's in the living room. Follow me."

June led Serenity to the living room and set her down on the couch. She then took out ultrasound equipment and started asking Serenity questions.

"So," June said, "How far along are you, Serenity?"

"About three months," Serenity said.

"I see," June said, "And how long have you and Markus been married?"

"About two and a half months," Serenity said.

June was a little shocked that Serenity had been pregnant longer than she and Markus had been married.

"Well," June said, "I certainly hope you and Markus decided to have the baby for the right reason."

"Actually," Serenity said, "We did. Our reason was love."

"What did your guys parents say when they found out?" June asked.

"Actually June," Serenity said, "Markus's parents are dead."

June's eyes widened as she gasped slightly.

"Oh my God," June said, "What happened?"

"Three years ago, Markus's parents were flying home from their second honeymoon," Serenity said, "when the plane crashed."

"Oh," June said, "Tell Markus that I'm very sorry for his loss."

"I will," Serenity said.

"So what did your family say?" June asked.

"I don't have any family either," Serenity said.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

"You see," Serenity began, "the only blood relatives I ever had were my Mother, Lynn, and my big brother, Joey, and in actuality, we were really half-siblings."

"Half-siblings?" June said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "My mother had Joey when she was two years younger than me, and her family disowned her. She married Joey's father, Jordan, because she had no other choice. I was conceived during an affair my mother had with another man. My mother said that I was a mistake and she starting hanging around Marijuana and cigarette smoke so that she could have a miscarriage, but I ended up being born anyways."

June hung her head in anger.

"You mother was a horrible woman, Serenity," June said.

"I know," Serenity said, "But that's not the worst part."

"What could be worse than that?" June said.

"This," Serenity said, "Due to the toxic environment my mother was in while she was pregnant with me, I was born with a disease that caused me to have bad eyesight and would've eventually led to me going blind."

"But you seem to see pretty well now," June said.

"I know," Serenity said, "When I was fifteen, I had an operation that saved my eyesight."

"Well that's good," June said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "But there were some complications during seven years before it."

"What kind of complications?" June asked.

"Well the operation was very expensive, and Jordan was planning to pay for it, even though he didn't have the money," Serenity explained, "But when he learned of my mother's deception, he kicked us out and said he would never pay for my operation."

"So your mother paid for it?" June asked.

"No," Serenity said, "Even though she had the money for it, my mother had no intentions of paying for my operation."

"What?!" June said.

Serenity then began to burst into tears.

"She was going to let me go blind so she could collect disabilities support money and use me as her meal ticket while I'd be left in dark isolation for the rest of my life!" Serenity cried.

June walked away from the ultrasound equipment and hugged Serenity.

"It's okay honey," June said.

After about a minute, June broke away from Serenity and went back to setting up the ultrasound equipment. Serenity slowly stopped crying.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Serenity," June said, "Your mother sounds like a horrible person."

"I know," Serenity said, "She failed as a mother. So I won't."

"So," June said, "How did you manage to get the operation?"

"Joey paid for it," Serenity said.

"Your brother?" June asked, "How?"

"He entered the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament and came in second place," Serenity said, "He didn't win the duel that would've won him the money, but his friend Yugi, who did win, gave him the three million dollar prize for my operation."

"That was so sweet of them," June said, "You must really love your brother."

"Yeah," Serenity said.

"So what happened after the operation?" June asked.

"After the operation," Serenity said, "I went with Joey and his friends to the Battle City Duel Monsters tournament, then I went back to live with my mother, but six months later, she contracted Aids from another one night stand, and died after another six months."

"Oh," June said, "I'd say I was sorry, but how can I be sorry for a horrible woman like her?"

"I know what you mean," Serenity said. She then explained the last time she ever saw her mother.

**Flashback**

_Lynn Wheeler is in a hospital bed. She does not have much time left to live. Serenity is standing over her mother's bed. She looks very upset with her mother, and feels very little sympathy for her, if any at all._

"_I'll never forgive you for what you did to me and Joey," Serenity said._

"_Joseph was my greatest mistake, Serenity," Lynn said, "But you weren't."_

"_If I wasn't your greatest mistake," Serenity shouted, "then why did you try to kill me before I was even born!"_

"_I'm your mother!" Lynn said, trying to shout at her daughter, "I don't have much longer to live and this is how you treat me! You ungrateful little brat!"_

"_You brought this on yourself!" Serenity shouted, "All my life you've been having sex with men! That's what got you into trouble in the first place! And that's why you're dying! You take no responsibility for your own actions! And you were going to let me go blind so you can get more money and spend the rest on your boyfriends!"_

"_I took you away from Jordan and gave you a home!" Lynn said, "I was trying to protect you from that man! Yet you still wanted to go back because you wanted your stupid brother!"_

"_I was miserable without Joey!" Serenity shouted, "You never understood that because you didn't care! I'm glad that when you're gone, there'll be nothing left to keep me and Joey apart!"_

"_Please stop talking to me like this, Serenity!" Lynn said, "I'm your mother!"_

"_You are not my mother," Serenity said, "and you have no family!"_

_Serenity began to walk away from her mother and towards the door._

"_And when you leave this world," Serenity said before walking out the door, "you will have to answer to God for all the horrible things you did in your life and what you did to me, Joey, Jordan and your family...you are going to pay for what you have done."_

_Lynn closed her eyes as Serenity walked out the door. As Serenity began to walk down the hallway, she heard Lynn's pulse meter flatline._

**End of Flashback**

June listened to Serenity go on about what happened in the next two years after that as she scanned Serenity's stomach.

"Your mother was a horrible person, Serenity," June said, "And I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks June," Serenity said, "So are you mad that me and Markus are having the baby too soon?"

"Well I can't say that I approve one hundred percent," June said, "But you and Markus love each other and you conceived your baby out of love."

"So do you think Markus and I will be good parents?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I do," June said, "You both had the option of getting an abortion, but instead, you both decided to keep the baby, raise it, and love it."

"But what if I end up like Lynn?" Serenity asked.

"Well," June said, "Lynn didn't love her children, but you do love your baby, right?"

"Yes, of course," Serenity said, "With all my heart."

"Then you are definitely going to be a better mother than Lynn," June said, "The type of mother a woman is depends on how much she loves her child."

"Thanks June," Serenity said.

"You're welcome," June said as she finished scanning Serenity, "Well I'm all finished here. Your baby has a normal heart rate, and all vital signs check out."

"Good," Serenity said.

"Now the big question," June said, "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No thanks," Serenity said, "Markus and I agreed that it would be a surprise."

"Okay," June said.

Just then, they heard the front door close. Jack was home.

"Mom," Jack said, "I'm home!"

"Hey Jack!" June said, "I'm in here with Serenity!"

Jack walked into the living room.

"Hey Serenity," Jack said.

"Hey Jack," Serenity said.

"You know," Jack said, "I just saw Markus at the K.O. Burger. He's still being interviewed there though."

"Oh okay," Serenity said, "Thanks for letting me know."

"Jack," June said, "Why don't you give Serenity a ride over there on your motorcycle? She might want to congratulate her husband if he gets the job."

"I don't know," Serenity said.

"It's okay Serenity," Jack said, "My bike's safe for pregnant women. She is kind'a temperamental though,"

"Oh okay," Serenity said, "Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

A few minutes later, Serenity was riding with Jack on his motorcycle to the K.O. Burger, not knowing that they were being followed by two sinister-looking purple muscle cars.

**Chapter 2: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 3: Robots in Disguise.**

* * *

Me: Uh oh. Looks like the Decepticons are up to their old tricks again. I want to thank white pedal for letting me use her names for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's first names, and for helping me write this chapter. I own only the OC's. Please review.


	3. Robots in Disguise

**Chapter 3: Robots in Disguise**

Serenity sat on the back of Jack's motorcycle as they rode towards K.O. Burger to congratulate Markus if he got the job. Serenity looked around the town as they rode through it. It was a nice little town. She thought it would be the perfect place to raise her child. Jack then came to a stop sign. As they waited for all the cars to go by, Serenity heard the loud roaring of an engine behind her. She looked back and saw two sinister-looking purple sports cars, each one having a strange symbol on the front bumper, which looked similar to the symbol on Jack's motorcycle. The symbols were different of course, but it seemed like they had the same origin. The cars' appearance actually frightened Serenity a little. Jack looked back and gasped.

"Oh no," Jack said with worry.

Without any warning, Jack's motorcycle took off at top speed and didn't stop at any of the stop signs or red lights. But what Serenity thought was the really scary part, was that the two purple cars took off after them.

"Jack!" Serenity shouted, "What are you doing?! What's going on?!"

"I'll explain later if we live!" Jack shouted back.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted, "What?!"

* * *

Markus walked out of the front door of K.O. Burger with the manager.

"Remember Markus," the manager said, "You start first thing Monday morning."

"Okay," Markus said as he shook his new boss's hand, "Thank you sir."

The manager walked back inside as Markus walk over to his car.

'I can't wait to tell Serenity!' Markus thought to himself. He then heard the loud roaring of automobile engines and looked to see what it was. He then saw Serenity with Jack on his motorcycle and that they were being chased by two purple sports cars.

"Serenity!" Markus said with fear in his heart.

Markus jumped into his car and started following them.

* * *

Serenity held onto Jack. She was scared, not only for herself and Jack, but for hers and Markus's baby. The cars chased them onto the highway. When they were about a mile away from the town, Serenity thought she heard a female voice coming from Jack's motorcycle.

"Arcee to Base!" The voice said, "I got 'Cons on my tail and I need backup!"

"Jack!" Serenity said, "Did your motorcycle just talk?!"

"I have a very good explanation for that, Serenity," Jack said, "But now's not really a good time!"

The cars were coming up from behind them and they were closing in on them fast.

* * *

Markus drove onto the highway and managed to catch up with the two purple cars. He was extremely worried for Serenity, but he also kept asking himself, who was chasing her and Jack, and why. But before Markus got any closer to the purple cars, another sports car, a yellow one with black stripes, came up from beside him. It surprised Markus a lot because it seemed like the yellow car came from out of nowhere. The yellow car then rammed into one of the purple cars, sending them both off the road. Markus then saw Jack and Serenity get off at the next exit.

* * *

Jack's motorcycle stopped at the bottom of a hill near a bridge that was still under construction, and serenity immediately jumped off, took off her helmet, and slowly backed away from Jack's motorcycle, her eyes wide open.

"Jack," Serenity said, "What's going on?"

Jack got off his motorcycle and started walking towards Serenity.

"Serenity, I can explain," Jack said.

She then saw another car coming towards them and saw that it was Markus. Markus stopped his car about ten feet from where Jack and Serenity were, and got out.

"Markus!" Serenity shouted as she ran towards Markus, tears in her eyes.

"Serenity!" Markus said ad he embrace his wife and kissed her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Serenity said, "The baby too."

"Oh thank God," Markus said. He then directed his attention towards Jack, "Jack! What the Heck is going on here?! And I want the truth!"

"Trust me, Markus," Jack said, "You probably wouldn't believe me if it told you."

"Oh!" Markus said, "I wouldn't?!"

Then, they all heard the sound of screeching tires coming from behind Jack. They all looked to see that it was the two purple sports cars. The two cars raced towards the three of them and when they came within twenty feet of them, something happened that was surprising to only Markus and Serenity. The cars made a strange sound as their exterior components shifted, transforming the two cars into two purple, black, and silver sinister-looking giant robots. Markus grabbed Serenity and held her tightly as the two robots approached them.

"Jack, you were right," Markus said, "I probably wouldn't have."

The two robots began to speak to each other.

"You sure we can't just destroy them?" the first robot said.

"Positive," the second robot said, "We're supposed to take them back to the ship alive. Starscream's order."

Jack's motorcycle then made the same noise that the two cars made when they transformed. Markus looked where the motorcycle was, but it was gone. In its place was a sapphire-blue female giant robot, slightly smaller than the purple ones.

"You'll have to go through me first!" The female robot said.

"With pleasure!" The first purple robot said.

The two purple robots raised their blasters on the blue robot and began to fire at her. She ran towards them, extending a curved blade on the side of her left arm. She then sliced the head off of one of the purple robots and blasted the other one in the chest with a blaster that extended from her right arm.

"That was for Cliffjumper," She said.

The other purple robot went after Markus, Serenity, and Jack.

"Let's get outta here!" Markus shouted.

But before they could get to safety, the purple robot stood over them and started to reach for them. But then, they heard the roaring of another engine, this time from above them. They all looked up and saw the yellow muscle car drive off of the bridge and while it was still in midair, it also transformed. It transformed into a yellow giant robot with black stripes. When it hit the ground, it punched the purple robot in the side of its head, sending it flying backwards. The purple robot hit the ground. It looked at up at the yellow robot and the blue fembot. Probably deciding that it had enough for one day, the purple robot transformed back into a car and drove off. The blue fembot then looked at Jack, Markus, and Serenity.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Arcee," Jack said, "We're fine."

"Okay Jack!" Markus yelled, "How in the world is your motorcycle a giant robot?!"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you guys that," Jack said, "Optimus'll explain when we get to Base."

"Who's Optimus?" Serenity asked.

The blue fembot known as known as Arcee put her right finger on the side of her head.

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "Bumblebee and I are coming back to base."

"I'll send the Ground Bridge," said an intelligent-sounding male voice.

Arcee then looked at Serenity and her eyes widened as she noticed that Serenity was pregnant.

"Negative, Ratchet," Arcee said as she put her finger back to up to her head, "No Ground Bridge."

"Why not?" Said the voice again.

"You'll see when we get back to Base," Arcee said.

Arcee and the yellow robot known as Bumblebee transformed back into their vehicle modes. Jack jumped back onto Arcee and then instructed Markus and Serenity to get into Bumblebee. Markus and Serenity were hesitant at first, but they then got in. The two vehicles then drove off to the Base, wherever that was.

**Chapter 3: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 4: The Autobots.**

* * *

Me: Well here's some action. Next chapter, Serenity and Markus meet the Autobots. A special thanks goes out to white pedal for helping me with this and my last story. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	4. The Autobots

**Chapter 4: The Autobots**

Jack and Arcee rode through the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada, to the Autobot Base. Markus and Serenity were riding in Bumblebee close behind them. While on the way, Arcee was talking to Ratchet on the commlink.

"I still do not understand why you couldn't use the Ground Bridge, Arcee," Ratchet said on the other end.

"It's hard to explain, Ratchet," Arcee said, "You'll see when we get back to base."

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Very well," Ratchet finally said, "But it is still dangerous for you to come in through the front door. What if the Decepticons discovered where we are?"

"Don't worry Ratchet," Arcee said, "The 'Cons still haven't discovered where it is and they probably never will."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bumblebee's backseat, Markus and Serenity were discussing what just happened in the last few hours.

"I still can't believe Jack's motorcycle is really a giant robot," Markus said, "Same with this car."

Bumblebee let out a few whirrs and beeps.

"What the?" Markus said in confusion.

"I don't think he likes being called 'this car', Markus," Serenity said.

"Right, sorry," Markus said, "He is a pretty good driver though,"

About a half hour later, they approached a large cliff wall in the middle of the desert. The road they were on was a dead end, but they continued driving until they went off road and straight for the wall.

"Whoa!" Markus said as he grabbed Serenity.

Serenity closed her eyes as she and Markus got ready for the crash, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that a large mechanical door was opening on the cliff wall. The two cars drove through it and into a large tunnel. Markus's jaw dropped as the neared the end of the tunnel. When they came out on the other side, they found themselves in a large military-grade emergency bunker. Serenity looked out the right-side window and saw a large white robot with orange stripes and an irritated look on his face. Markus looked out the window and saw an even larger, olive green robot. When Arcee and Bumblebee stopped, Markus and Serenity climbed out of Bumblebee and Jack got off of Arcee. The car and the motorcycle then transformed back into robot mode. Markus looked at the higher platform and saw two other humans: a twelve-year-old boy with glasses and red hair, and a forteen-year-old Japanese girl with pigtails and a pink stripe on the side of her hair.

"Perfect. Just what we need around here!" The white robot said, "Two more humans to keep a close optic on!"

"Nice to meet you too," Serenity said.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "Ratchet's always kind'a grumpy."

"Nice to know," Markus said before directing his attention towards the large green robot, "And you are?"

"The name's Bulkhead," the green robot said, "How about you guys?"

"I'm Markus and this is my wife, Serenity," Markus said.

"Hi," Serenity said.

"So who or what are you guys exactly?" Markus asked.

Markus and Serenity then heard and felt giant metal footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to see a red and blue robot that was slightly larger than Bulkhead. The robot had a heroic and fatherly appearance. Markus and Serenity couldn't explain it, but they felt safe around him.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron," the red and blue robot said, "also known as Autobots."

"And I take it you're the leader?" Markus asked.

"Yes," the robot said, "My name is Optimus Prime."

"So," Markus said, "If you're all from another planet, what brings you to Earth?"

"We are here to protect your world," Optimus said, "from the Decepticons."

"And I guess they're the ones who just tried to kill us an hour ago, right?" Markus said.

"Yeah," Arcee said, "That's them all right, but there are a lot more of them."

"And why are they here?" Markus asked.

"A fair question Markus," Optimus said as he kneeled down in front of Markus and Serenity, "They are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Devastated by centuries of civil war."

"Why did the war happen," Serenity asked.

"The war began over the control of Cybertron's government," Optimus explained, "But it soon evolved into a war over our world's supply of Energon, the fuel, ammunition, and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

"Wait," Markus said, "Megatron?"

"Who's that?" Serenity asked.

Optimus directed his attention to Ratchet.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Show them."

Ratchet pushed a button on his keyboard and an image of Megatron appeared on the computer screen. As Markus and Serenity looked at the image of Megatron, chills ran down their spines.

"Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons," Optimus continued, "but he is no more."

"What happened to him?" Serenity asked.

"His pride would not allow him to accept defeat," Optimus said.

**Flashback**

_Optimus stood at the heart of the Decepticons' Space Bridge, waiting for his life-long enemy to arrive. Megatron appeared in jet mode and prepared to land. Before he reached the ground, Megatron transformed into robot mode. His eyes were glowing purple. He noticed that the other Autobots were running away._

"_Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus," Megatron said, "They know when to retreat."_

"_I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron," Optimus said, "But I might derail its objective. By removing its head."_

_Optimus extended his sword from his right hand. Megatron let out an evil laugh._

"_Highly unlikely, Optimus," Megatron said, "As I am infused with their VERY MIGHT!"_

"_One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus said._

_For a few moments, Optimus and Megatron stared each other down. Then, Megatron extended his sword from his right hand. He yelled as he ran towards Optimus. The two bitter rivals engaged each other in a long battle as Megatron's undead army approached from the other side of the Space Bridge. Moments later, Optimus found himself on the ground, the end of his sword sliced off. Megatron slowly approached Optimus and prepared to deliver the final blow. But then, something happened._

"_**Master,"**__ said a voice from Megatron's commlink, who he immediately recognized as his incompetent second-in-command._

"_Starscream!" Megatron shouted into his commlink, "What is it?!"_

"_**I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom,"**__ Starscream said on the other end of the commlink, __**"but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your Bridge this time."**_

_Megatron then realized why only Optimus stayed to fight him._

"_Ah, misdirection Optimus," Megatron sneered, "You would've made a FINE Decepticon."_

_Megatron then swiped his sword down at Optimus. However, the heroic leader of the Autobots managed to block his enemy's attack with his damaged sword._

"_I chose my side," Optimus said as he pushed Megatron's sword away, transformed his own sword into a blaster, and blasted Megatron in the chest, sending the Decepticon tyrant flying through the air._

_Megatron then transformed into a Cybertronian jet and flew off as Optimus continued firing his blaster at him. Moments later, the Space Bridge began to explode. Optimus ran towards the edge of the Space Bridge as Ratchet contacted him on the commlink._

"_**Optimus,"**__ Ratchet said, __**"The Ground Bridge is ready and waiting!"**_

"_AUTOBOTS!" Optimus said, contacting the other members of his team, "JUMP!"_

_Optimus reached the end of the Space Bridge and jumped off of it, landing in a Ground Bridge portal. He was soon followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who was carrying a mortally wounded Arcee. The Ground Bridge portal closed moments before the Space Bridge exploded, with Megatron caught in the blast._

**End of Flashback.**

"When my team and I destroyed the Decepticons' Space Bridge," Optimus said, "Megatron perished in the explosion."

Ratchet then hit another button on his keyboard and the image of another Decepticon appeared on the screen.

"However," Ratchet said, "Since Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream, is now their leader, the Decepticons are still active and are a very real threat to your planet."

"And while Starscream is no Megatron," Optimus said, "He is far from predictable."

Markus and Serenity looked back at the computer screen.

"That's Starscream?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said, "It is."

"Well," Markus said, "Now we know what he looks like incase we're unfortunate enough to ever meet him."

"Yeah," Serenity said, "Well I think we'd better get home now."

"Right," Ratchet said, "I'll ready the Ground Bridge."

"What's a Ground Bridge?" Markus asked.

Ratchet let out a great sigh of annoyance. He then walked over to some controls and pulled down on a lever. A flash of light occurred in another tunnel. The light soon took the shape of a bright green vortex.

"A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology," Ratchet said with irritation in his voice, "It allows the Autobots to be transported to anywhere on your planet."

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "Serenity's pregnant. It's probably not safe for her to use the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet still had much to learn about human reproduction, as did all the other Autobots, but he still knew what pregnant meant.

"I share Arcee's concern for Serenity's child, Ratchet," Optimus said, "Until she gives birth, it would be unwise for her to use the Ground Bridge."

"Very well, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"You could send me to go pick up my car," Markus suggested, "And then I can come back and pick Serenity up."

"Very well," Ratchet said.

"Markus," Optimus said, "Before you leave, take this. It's a communication device. Whenever you need our assistance, contact us on it."

Optimus handed Markus the commlink. Markus then walked through the Ground Bridge to where his car was. A few moments later, Markus drove back through the Ground Bridge with his car. Serenity got in and fastened her seatbelt. Before leaving, Serenity looked back one more time at Arcee. She looked like she was worried about them for some reason, especially Serenity. Markus then drove through the other tunnel, out the mechanical door, back onto the road, and towards home. It was dark out at the time. A few minutes later, when they were far away from the Autobot Base, Markus noticed that there was a grey fighter jet flying close to where they were.

**Chapter 4: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 5: The Decepticons.**

* * *

Me: Well they finally met the Autobots. Things are definitely going to get more interesting in the next chapter.


	5. The Decepticons

**Chapter 5: The Decepticons**

Two Hours Earlier:

Starscream was furious at his lackey for returning to the warship empty-handed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Starscream shouted, "The plan was to capture the humans and use them for ransom against the Autobots!"

"I know, Lord Starscream," the drone said, "but Soundwave was able to retrieve some information on the humans."

Soundwave, the Decepticons' information gatherer and communications expert, walked over the Starscream and the drone. The images of Markus, Serenity, and Jack appeared on his visor.

"Hmm, well one of the humans is one of the three that helped thwart Megatron's plan," Starscream said, "But who are the other two?"

Soundwave then showed Starscream the profiles on Markus and Serenity that he put together from information he gathered from the internet and other databases. Starscream read the profiles on Markus and Serenity, and it seemed that the story of Serenity's life amused him the most. Starscream grinned as he finished reading Serenity's profile.

"The female human truly had a horrible life," Starscream sneered, "But it's about to get a whole lot worse. Do we know where they are?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream," the drone said, "I placed a tracking device on their vehicle and we are currently tracking them."

"Where are they now?" Starscream asked.

"A few miles outside of the town where we engaged the Autobots," the drone said.

"Excellent," Starscream said, "I will personally greet them…myself. You will accompany me, Soundwave. "

Moments later, Starscream and Soundwave stoop atop the Deceticons' warship. They then transformed. Starscream transformed into a grey F-16 fighter jet, and Soundwave transformed into a purple MQ-9 Reaper. The two Decepticons then flew off to where the tracking device on Markus's car was leading them.

* * *

Present Time:

Markus drove his car towards Jasper. He still couldn't believe that he and Serenity were now friends with a team of giant alien robots, or the fact that they were now involved in their war. Markus and Serenity were now worried even more, not just for their own safety, but for their baby's safety. But they were also fortunate that some of the robots were on their side, and that's what mattered.

"So," Markus said, "What you thinkin' about?"

"I don't know," Serenity said, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh," Markus said, "Okay."

"You know," Serenity said, "Arcee looked really worried about me when we left."

"How so?" Markus asked.

"She just had that look on her face that I usually get when I'm worried about you," Serenity explained.

"Oh," Markus said, "I see. Well, she probably became pretty fond of you in such a short time."

"Yeah," Serenity said, "do you think the Autobots can really help us?"

"I'm sure they can," Markus said.

Just then, an explosion occurred about fifty feet away from them.

"WHOA!" Markus exclaimed as he turned the wheel and slammed on the brake.

The car stopped merely ten feet in front of the fire where the explosion occurred.

"You okay?" Markus asked Serenity.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "I think so."

Just then, they heard the roaring of two jet engines coming from above them. They then heard the sound that the Autobots and the Decepticons made when they transformed. The ground beneath them briefly shook as they saw a pair of giant mechanical legs land on the ground in front of them.

"Out of the car, humans," said a sinister-sounding male voice, "and I promise we won't hurt you."

"Better do as he says," Markus said as he and Serenity got out of the car.

They then walked towards the grey Decepticon, who they immediately recognized as Starscream. There was another Decepticon who looked a little different from the others. Markus put his arms around Serenity as they prepared for the worst.

"Do you always try to kill humans, Starscream?" Markus asked.

"Ah," Starscream said, "I see you've heard of me. And no, I don't."

"Then what was with the explosion?" Markus said.

"Anything to get yours and Serenity's attention, Markus," Starscream sneered.

"Wait," Serenity said, "How do you know our names?"

Starscream directed his attention to his communications expert.

"Soundwave!" Starscream shouted.

Soundwave walked over to them.

"Oh, I know more than just your names, my dear," Starscream said as an image of Jordan Wheeler's mug shot appeared on Soundwave's visor, "Much, much more."

Serenity gasped, while Markus just glared at Starscream. How did he know about Jordan? And how were Markus and Serenity going to get out of this one?

**Chapter 5: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 6: The Terror of Starscream.**

* * *

Me: Yeah I know the chapter's short but it's the best I could come up with. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	6. The Terror of Starscream

**Chapter 6: The Terror of Starscream**

Markus just kept glaring at Starscream. He was afraid, but he didn't want that monster to know. He just kept holding Serenity and waited for the right moment to speak.

"So if you're not here to kill us," Markus said, "then why are you here, Starscream?"

"Merely to become acquainted with the Autobots' newest allies," Starscream said, "And I must say, you two make quite a cute couple. Too bad young love doesn't last."

"W-what do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I mean that you two are a young couple," Starscream said, "just like Jordan and Lynn."

"We're nothing like those two!" Markus said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Starscream said as he began circling them, " Markus, you are much like Serenity's dearly departed brother, Joey. And Jordan was very much like Joey himself. At least until Lynn came along. She ruined his life and took away all his hopes of a successful career and life."

"Why are you saying this?" Markus demanded.

Starscream chuckled.

"Because I want to warn you that Serenity will one day do the same to you," Starscream said.

"I would never do that to Markus!" Serenity shouted, "I love him!"

"Just like you love your child?" Starscream sneered.

"Yes," Serenity said, "Of course I love our child, and so does Markus!"

"Oh," Starscream said, "Then how do you know that your child won't suffer the same way you did?"

"What?" Serenity said.

"Young people are incapable of being good parents," Starscream said, "After all, Jordan and Lynn were young parents. They had their children at such a young age that they couldn't take on any of the responsibilities. Not to mention how they treated you and your brother. Lynn hated Joey, and she was going to let you go blind just to get rich. And of course, Jordan hated Joey because he was his greatest mistake, and he especially hated you because of your illness. He failed as a father and as a husband, and that's why your mother saw other men behind his back, and that's how you came to be. You ruined Jordan's life."

"You're blaming me for what happened?" Serenity said, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask to be born with bad eyes."

"True," Starscream said, "But it was your illness that turned Jordan into an abusive drunk. Not to mention created his hatred for you and Joey that eventually killed your brother."

"My brother's death was not my fault," Serenity said.

"But you are the reason he's dead," Starscream said, "When you went back to Domino City after your mother's death, Jordan's hatred soon became a desire for the two of you to be dead. Jordan then began planning your deaths, and when he put his plan into action, he only partially succeeded. Your brother died that night. You may have not raised a hand to Joey, but you are the reason Jordan killed him. It's just as much your fault as it was his!"

"Stop it, Starscream!" Serenity yelled, "I would never hurt Joey, or anyone else!"

"Not even your own child?" Starscream said, "You know what they say. History repeats itself. You are very much like your mother, Serenity. You will not be able to love your child, just like how she never loved you or your brother!"

Serenity started sobbing and buried her face on Markus's chest.

"You leave her alone, Starscream!" Markus shouted, "Serenity and I are not going to be anything like Jordan and Lynn! In fact, we're going to be more like my parents!"

"Ah yes," Starscream said, "Your parents. How could I forget about them and how you sent them to their deaths."

"I…I didn't," Markus said, "It was an accident!"

"True," Starscream said, "But you still put them on that plane. If you hadn't, they would still be alive. It's your fault they're dead! But who could blame you? They didn't really do very well raising you. And who could forget about your…"

But before Starscream could finish his sentence, a Ground Bridge portal opened. Starscream was baffled.

"What?!" Starscream said, "I didn't call for backup!"

Just then, Optimus ran out of the Ground Bridge and punched Starscream in the jaw. Arcee followed behind Optimus in vehicle mode.

"Arcee!" Optimus instructed, "Get them out of here!"

Arcee zoomed over to Markus and Serenity.

"Hop on!" She said to them.

Markus got onto Arcee. Serenity jumped on behind him.

"Arcee," Markus said, "Does Jack's mom know you're really a giant robot?"

"No, she doesn't," Arcee said as she zoomed off, "and I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell her."

Arcee took Markus and Serenity to a safer location. Meanwhile, Optimus engaged Starscream and Soundwave. After a few minutes, Starscream and Soundwave transformed and flew back to their ship. Optimus then transformed into a truck and drove off in the direction where Arcee took Markus and Serenity. He wanted to know why Starscream came to them, and what he had done to them.

**Chapter 6: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 7: Explanation.**

* * *

Me: Thank you **white pedal** for helping me write this chapter. Sorry that it's so short by the way. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	7. Explanation

**Chapter 7: Explanation**

Arcee drove on the freeway with Markus and Serenity riding her. She wanted to ask them why Starscream approached them, but it would have to wait until they got someplace safe. She also noticed their facial expressions. Markus had an expression of concern, while Serenity had an expression of sorrow and fear. Arcee was concerned for her the most.

They soon got off at an exit ramp and went underneath an unfinished bridge. Markus and Serenity got off of Arcee when she stopped, and as soon as they did, Arcee transformed into her robot mode. Markus put his arm around Serenity.

"You guys okay?" Arcee asked.

"I'm fine," Markus said, "but I think Serenity's a little shook up."

"You okay, Serenity?" Arcee said.

Serenity didn't answer.

They soon saw the headlights of a large truck heading their way. Arcee recognized it as Optimus. Markus gently walked Serenity over to the wall. They sat down on the ground as Optimus arrived and transformed. He then began to talk to Arcee.

"How are they?" Optimus asked.

"Markus seems fine," Arcee said, "but I'm not so sure about Serenity."

"Have you found out why Starscream approached them?" Optimus said.

"Not yet," Arcee said.

They then began to walk towards the young couple.

Markus took off his jacket and put it over Serenity to keep her warm. She still didn't say anything. Optimus and Arcee approached them. Optimus kneeled down in front of them and began to talk to them softly.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream showed up from out of nowhere and said he wanted to become acquainted with us," Markus explained, "Turns out he just wanted to taunt us about our pasts. It shook Serenity up the most."

Optimus knew that whatever happened to them in their pasts, it wasn't good, and he needed to know why. He decided to start with Serenity's past.

"Serenity," Optimus said, "What happened in your past that caused you to become so traumatized?"

Serenity still didn't answer.

"It's okay, Serenity," Markus said, "You can tell them."

Serenity finally answered.

"I can't," Serenity said quietly, "It's too painful."

"Serenity," Arcee said as she kneeled down next to her, "Cutting yourself off from feeling won't help anyone. Believe me, I know."

Serenity looked up at Arcee and nodded her head.

"Okay," Serenity said to Arcee.

Serenity then opened the locket that around her neck. The locket was given to her by Joey after Battle City, and in it was a picture of her and Joey when they were kids. She showed it to Arcee and Optimus.

"This is me and my big brother, Joey, when we were little," Serenity said.

Arcee was a little puzzled.

"I don't see much resemblance between the two of you," Arcee said.

"That's because we're really half-siblings," Serenity explained, "We both have the same mother, but not the same father."

"Oh," Arcee said, "I see."

"Please continue," Optimus said.

Serenity closed the locket and let go of it, letting it hang by her neck. She then turned her head back towards the ground as she continued her story. Markus put his arm around her.

"Our mother had Joey with his father, Jordan, when she was about two years younger than Markus and I are now," Serenity continued, "I was conceived three years later during an affair my mother had with another man. I never forgave her for that, or for her trying to kill me even before I was born."

"What?!" Arcee said.

"My mother said that I was a mistake," Serenity said, "So she put herself in toxic and smoky environments in hopes that she would have a miscarriage, but I ended up surviving to be born anyways."

Arcee was shocked by how anyone would want to take the life of their own child, even before they were born.

"So what happened next," Arcee asked.

"When I was born," Serenity said, "the doctors said that I had a disease that gave me bad eyesight and would've eventually led to me becoming blind later in life unless I was given a special operation before it was too late."

Optimus was deep in thought. Serenity's story about her eye operation reminded him about the story of how Ratchet was able to stabilize Bumblebee's condition when Megatron nearly killed him at the battle of Tyger Pax. Unfortunately, Ratchet wasn't able to save Bumblebee's voice box.

"So I take it you got the operation?" Arcee said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "But it wasn't an easy journey to it."

"What do you mean?" Arcee said.

"When Jordan discovered that I wasn't his child," Serenity said, "He kicked me and my mother out and refused to pay for my operation, and my mother didn't plan on paying for it either. She was going to let me go blind for a quick buck."

"Your mother kind'a reminds me of someone I once knew," Arcee said.

"Who?" Serenity asked as she looked back at Arcee.

"Trust me," Arcee said, "You don't wanna know."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"If your mother had no intentions on paying for it," Optimus said, "how were you able to be given the operation?"

"Joey paid for it," Serenity said.

"How?" Arcee asked.

"Even though we were half-siblings," Serenity said, "Joey still loved me. He entered the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters Tournament and won the three million dollar cash prize, which he used to pay for the operation."

"Sounds like your big brother really cares about you," Arcee said.

"He did," Serenity said, "until the day he died."

Arcee was shocked. Serenity's brother was dead? She needed to know how that happened.

"What happened to him?" Arcee asked.

"Six months after the operation," Serenity said, "our mother contracted AIDS from another one night stand. It's a sexually transmitted disease that eventually leads to death. She died after another six months."

"What does this have to do with Joey's death?" Arcee asked.

"After our mother died," Serenity continued, "I moved back to Domino City to live with Joey and his father. Jordan's hatred for me increased until he decided that he was going to kill both of us. He caused a car accident that was intended to kill both of us, but…but only I survived."

"I'm sorry," Arcee said, "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you too."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"What happened after the accident?" Optimus asked.

"Jordan forged my mother's will so that he could have custody of me," Serenity said.

"Why would he do that if he hates you?" Arcee asked.

"So he could abuse me for revenge against Lynn," Serenity said, "He'd beaten me every day for a year and a half until I finally ran away with Markus. It was during the time that we spent running that our baby was conceived. We got married a few weeks after we found out and just kept running."

"But Jordan caught up with us and tried to kill us," Markus said, "he almost succeeded in killing me, but I survived and Jordan went to prison for life. After that we came here and I think you guys know the rest."

"We don't know everything, Markus," Optimus said, "We don't know about your past."

"Me," Markus said, "I came from a loving family, but when I was fifteen, my parents died in a plane crash. I spent years blaming myself because I suggested the vacation they went when it happened, but I eventually got over it."

"I don't think you had as much of a loving family as you said, Markus," Serenity said.

"What makes you say that?" Markus asked.

"Something that Starscream said," Serenity said, "It seemed like he was going to mention someone. Probably someone you know. Do you have any idea who?"

Markus sighed heavily. He had a pretty good idea who Starscream was going to mention before Optimus and Arcee rescued them. The only problem was he had no intentions of ever telling Serenity that person.

"Yeah. I think I do," Markus said.

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"My older sister, Rebecca," Markus said with grief.

"You have a sister?" Serenity said.

"Yeah," Markus said, "But I never thought you'd find out about her."

"Tell me about her," Serenity said.

"No," Markus said, "I can't. It's too painful."

"Markus," Serenity said, "Please."

"I said no, and I mean it!" Markus shouted.

Serenity was shocked. This wasn't the first time Markus yelled at her, but it was the first time he did it intentionally. She then frowned at him.

"Fine, be that way," Serenity said, "But I thought you trusted me!"

Markus looked back at Serenity.

"What are you talking about," Markus said, "Of course I trust you."

"Then why did you keep your sister a secret from me for so long?" Serenity said, "I told you about Lynn and Jordan, so why couldn't you tell me about Rebecca?"

"Serenity," Markus said.

"Marriage is about trust, Markus," Serenity said, "The only way we're going to be happy and not end up like Lynn and Jordan is if we trust each other and don't keep secrets."

Markus sighed again. Serenity was right. But telling her about Rebecca was not going to be the easiest thing for him.

"Okay Serenity," Markus finally said, "I'll tell you. Rebecca was born about three years before I was. During those three years, she was pampered and treated like royalty by our parents. Then I was born. Rebecca saw me as competition for our parents' love. We were kind'a the opposite of what kind of siblings you and Joey were. Over the years, her bitterness towards me turned into hatred. I wanted a relationship with her, but she kept pushing me away, both figuratively and quite literally."

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

Markus jumped a little. He almost forgot that Arcee and Optimus were still there.

"Rebecca would abuse me," Markus said, "She'd hit me, shove me, call me names, and say hurtful things. I remember one time she overdid it a little."

**Flashback**

_Markus was six years old and Rebecca was nine. They were home alone one evening. Markus was drawing with a crayon and piece of paper while Rebecca was doing her homework. Then as Markus thrusted his hand holding the crayon forward, he accidentally knocked his cup of juice over. The juice got all over Rebecca's homework and she wasn't too happy about that. She slammed her hands down on the table as she got up and grabbed Markus but his shirt and threw him onto the floor._

"_You little brat!" Rebecca said, "I spent hours on that assignment and now it's ruined!"_

"_I'm sorry, Rebecca," Markus said as tears ran down his cheeks, "It was an accident!"_

"_You're a very naughty boy, Markus," Rebecca said, "And naughty children must be punished."_

_Rebecca then kicked Markus in the stomach._

"_Rebecca, please stop!" Markus cried, "I didn't mean to upset you! I love you!"_

"_You don't love me!" Rebecca yelled as she kicked her brother again, "Neither do Mom and Dad! They love you! You're the favorite!"_

_After kicking him a few times, Rebecca grabbed Markus by his arm and dragged him to the basement door. She opened the door and threw Markus down the stairs. Markus cried as he rolled down the stairs to the bottom. He got into the fetal position and stayed at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Now stay down here!" Rebecca yelled, "And if you tell Mom and Dad about this, you'll be in even more trouble than you are now!"_

_Rebecca then slammed the basement door and locked it. She didn't let Markus out for four hours._

**End of Flashback**

Serenity looked at Markus in horror as he completed his story.

"So are you still upset with me, Serenity?" Markus asked his wife.

"I was at first," Serenity said, "but now I understand why you didn't tell me about Rebecca. If there's anything else about her that you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Thanks Serenity," Markus said. He didn't want to tell Serenity anything else about Rebecca. Not only did she abuse him, but also did something that was so horrible that Rebecca threatened to kill him if he told anyone..and he will not risk his wife or his child's life.

"Markus," Optimus said, "You cannot always blame yourself for what happened. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes."

"I know," Markus said, "Thanks Optimus."

"So," Serenity said, "What now?"

"We're gonna take you guys back to base," Arcee said, "You'll be safe there for a few days."

"Okay," Markus said, "But I have work on Monday."

"I'm sure Jack and I can give you a ride," Arcee said.

"Thanks Arcee," Markus said

"But what if the Decepticons come after us again?" Serenity said with worry.

"Since Ratchet is extremely busy as a medic," Optimus said, "And since the other Autobots already have humans in need of protection, I will personally watch over the two of you myself."

"Okay," Markus said, "Thanks big guy."

"Now we must return to base," Optimus said.

Optimus and Arcee transformed back into vehicle mode. Markus and Serenity climbed into Optimus and the two Autobots raced off back to the base.

**Chapter 7: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 8: The Other Humans.**

* * *

Me: Thanks again to white pedal for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	8. The Other Humans

**Chapter 8: The Other Humans**

Markus, Serenity, Optimus, and Arcee arrived back at the Autobot Base an hour later. Markus and Serenity climbed out of Optimus, who then transformed back into robot mode, as did Arcee. Jack and the other two kids that Markus and Serenity saw at the base earlier walked down the stairs and over to them.

"What happened, you guys?" Jack asked.

"Well, we got to meet Starscream," Markus said as he put his arm around Serenity.

"He didn't hurt you guys, did he?" Jack asked.

"No, he didn't," Serenity said, "He just taunted us."

"Oh," Jack said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jack" Serenity said.

"Uh, helloooo!" the Japanese girl shouted, "Aren't you gonna introduce us, Jack?!"

"Oh, right," Jack said, "Markus, Serenity, these are my friends from school. This is Miko, a foreign exchange student from Japan. She loves robot fights. And this is Raf. He's kind of a twelve-year-old tech wizard."

"Nice to officially meet you guys," Markus said as he and Serenity shook the kids' hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Raf said.

"So how long have you guys known about the Autobots?" Serenity asked.

"About two months," Miko said, "And let me tell ya', they've been the best two months of my whole life!"

"Is Miko always like this?" Markus whispered to Jack.

"Oh yeah," Jack said.

"Hey!" Miko shouted.

"What?" Jack said, "I'm not gonna lie to them."

"Why not?" Miko said, "You've been lying to your mom about Arcee since the moment you brought her home."

"Totally different," Jack said, "Besides, do you know what would happen if my mom knew what was going on?"

"No," Miko said.

"Me neither," Jack said, "And I don't wanna find out."

Miko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off and green lights started flashing overhead. Markus and Serenity jumped when this happened because they knew that alarms usually meant something bad.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked with concern.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet said as he looked at his computer screen.

"Who?" Markus asked.

"Special Agent William Fowler is our acting liaison to the United States Government and the outside world," Optimus explained, "He comes here only when it is extremely important for him to be here."

"He's also kind of a jerk," Bulkhead said.

"Oh," Markus said, "Good to know."

A few moments later, a slightly overweight African American man in a grey light suit stepped out of the elevator on the upper level. He didn't look very happy.

"What in Uncle Sam's beard is going on, Prime?!" Agent Fowler shouted at Optimus, "I've got several reports of traffic delays and road rage on the highway outside of Jasper! Not to mention an explosion on the back roads about two hours ago!"

"The situation is under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"I wish I could believe that," Fowler said, "but with you guys and the 'Cons always fighting everywhere, I'm running out of excuses for the Pentagon! Now what's going on?!"

"Uh, excuse me, Agent Fowler, sir," Markus said as he and Serenity stepped towards him, "It's mostly our fault."

"More civilian involvement, Prime?!" Fowler said to Optimus.

"Hey, don't blame Optimus," Markus said, "We didn't even know about the Autobots until earlier this afternoon."

"And you kids are?" Agent Fowler said.

"My name's Markus and this is my wife Serenity," Markus said.

"You two look a little young to be married already," Agent Fowler said.

"Well, we're both eighteen," Markus said.

"Fair enough," Agent Fowler said, "Now what's your guys' story?"

Markus and Serenity explained their story to Agent Fowler. Jack and his friends listened in. Everyone was shocked by their story, well, everyone except Optimus and Arcee who had already heard it.

"Wow," Agent Fowler said, "And I thought Romeo and Juliet was a tragic story."

"So," Markus said, "Are we cool?"

"We're cool," Agent Fowler said, "And I'll make sure that Jordan Wheeler doesn't get out of prison any time soon."

"Thank you," Serenity said.

"No problem," Agent Fowler said, "Just don't get into any more trouble."

"We won't," Markus said.

"And that goes for you 'Bots too, Prime!" Agent Fowler said before he walked into the elevator and left.

"Bulkhead was right," Markus said, "He is a jerk."

"See, I told you so. And if he thinks we can't handle the 'Cons," Bulkhead said before grabbing one of Ratchet's tools and crushing it in his hand, "he's got another thing comin'!"

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet shouted, "I NEEDED THAT!"

Serenity rolled her eyes while Markus tried the best he could not to laugh.

"Does this happen a lot?" Markus asked.

"Oh yeah," Arcee said.

"Anyways," Miko said, "Let me show you guys around the place."

"Okay," Serenity said.

After Miko gave them a tour, Markus and Serenity were then shown to one of the rooms in the bunker. Markus and Serenity were sitting down to dinner when they started talking about the day.

"Well this was an interesting day," Markus said.

"Yeah, sure," Serenity said quietly.

Markus looked at her for about a minute. She looked sad about something.

"You're still upset about what Starscream said, aren't you?" Markus said.

"Yeah, I am," Serenity said, "What if he's right? What if I do the same thing to you and the baby what Lynn did to me, Jordan, and Joey?"

"That's not gonna happen, Serenity," Markus said, "You're better than she was. You're kind, gentle, and the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Really?" Serenity asked.

"If you weren't," Markus said, "I wouldn't have married you and given you your first child."

"You're right," Serenity said as she got up and went over to Markus, who took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Serenity," Markus said.

"I love you too, Markus," Serenity said.

"I know," Markus said.

Later, Markus and Serenity went to bed. Serenity cuddled up to Markus and drifted off to sleep. Markus stayed awake for a few more minutes. He wanted this moment to last for as long as he could make it. But he knew in his heart that there were secrets about his past that he wouldn't be able to keep from Serenity much longer.

**Chapter 8: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 9: Nightmares and Revelations.**

* * *

Me: Hey. Sorry it took so long you guys, but I was working on my Yu-Gi-Oh!/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. If you guys want to check it out, by all means do. I only ask that you review it in return. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	9. Nightmares and Revelations

**Chapter 9: Nightmares and Revelations**

_Markus and Serenity were at the beach. They were having a picnic there in celebration of the arrival of their new baby. It was a perfect day, not too hot or too cold and the sun was shining. Markus was wearing red swim trunks, and Serenity was wearing a pink bikini. In Serenity's arms, wrapped in a blue blanket, was hers and Markus's baby. Markus looked at Serenity and sighed._

"_You two are so beautiful," Markus said._

"_Thanks," Serenity said as she blushed._

_Serenity then looked down at the little baby in her arms. She then leaned forward and kissed it._

"_Our baby is so beautiful, Markus," Serenity said._

"_Yeah," Markus said._

_Markus then got up, walked over to Serenity, and sat down next to her._

"_Thanks for making me a daddy," Markus said._

"_Thanks for making me a mommy," Serenity said._

"_No problem," Markus said as his arm around her, "I love you, Serenity."_

"_I love you too, Markus," Serenity said._

_Markus then leaned forward to kiss his wife, but before their lips met, Serenity and the baby disappeared. Markus's eyes widened it terror. He immediately stood up and looked around for his wife and child, but they were nowhere to be found._

_The clear blue sky then grew dark. It grew darker and darker and darker until Markus couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He immediately closed his eyes. 'This isn't happening,' he kept thinking to himself._

_When Markus opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the basement of his parents' old house, the basement that his sister, Rebecca, would lock him in when they were kids._

_He looked around, and what he saw shocked and horrified him. It was Serenity. She was lying on the floor covered in blood._

"_Serenity! NO!" Markus yelled._

_He ran over to see if his wife was still alive, but much to his horror, she was dead. And what horrified Markus even more was what was in Serenity's arms. It was a blood-soaked bundle of baby blankets with slash marks cut deep into them._

_Tears ran down Markus's face as he held his dead wife and child in his arms._

"_No," Markus sobbed repeatedly._

"_This is what you get for ruining my life," said a voice from the top of the stairs._

_Markus looked up and gasped at what he saw. It was a woman about three years older than him. She had dark brown hair, almost black, which was worn back in a ponytail, and she also had soulless green eyes. Markus immediately recognized her as his older sister, Rebecca. In her hand was a kitchen knife covered in blood._

"_Rebecca!" Markus said, "You did this?!"_

"_I did what was necessary to punish you," Rebecca said as she slowly walked down the stairs._

"_By killing my family?!" Markus shouted._

"_You don't deserve a family," Rebecca said, "You ruined my life and you were going to ruin theirs."_

_Rebecca walked off the bottom step and over to Markus. She then prepared to stab her brother._

"_And now," Rebecca said, "I'm gonna make sure you don't ruin my life ever again!"_

_Rebecca then stabbed Markus in the stomach._

Markus sat up in bed with a gasp. He was covered in sweat. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, then he heard something.

"Markus?" Serenity said as she woke up and sat up, "are you okay?"

"Serenity!" Markus said as he took Serenity in his arms and held her closely, "Oh thank God!"

Serenity was confused by Markus's behavior, but she knew something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Serenity asked with concern.

"I just had the worst nightmare in my entire life," Markus said.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"I lost you forever," Markus said as tears ran down his face.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity wanted to talk to Markus about his nightmare.

"you wanna talk about it?" Serenity asked.

"Sure," Markus said.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Rebecca was in it," Markus said.

"Your sister?" Serenity said, "What did she do?"

"She killed you and the baby and told me I ruined her life and I was going to ruin your lives," Markus said, "Then she killed me too."

"Markus," Serenity said, "I know your sister's heartless, but I don't think she'd kill us."

"She is capable of killing," Markus said.

"What makes you say that?" Serenity asked.

"Because she has before," Markus said.

Serenity gasped.

"What happened," Serenity asked.

"A long time ago," Markus said, "Rebecca took an innocent life, and I couldn't stop her. I let my feelings for her get in the way, and I lost someone very close to me."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said.

"But I won't let her take you two away from me," Markus said, "I promise."

Markus then put his arm around Serenity and his other hand on his stomach. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

**Chapter 9: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 10: A Day at the Base**

* * *

Me: Special thanks to white pedal for helping me with this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	10. A Day at the Base

**Chapter 10: A Day at the Base**

After breakfast, Markus and Serenity went to the main control room of the base. There they found Ratchet working at his computer.

"Morning, Ratchet," Markus said.

"Oh," Ratchet said, "Good morning."

"Where are the others?" Markus asked.

"Optimus is on a scouting mission," Ratchet said, "and the other Autobots are with their humans."

"So I guess it's just the three of us then, right?" Serenity said.

"Looks that way," Ratchet said, "but I am extremely busy right now and cannot talk at the moment."

"Okay," Markus said.

Moments later, they heard the rumbling sound of car engines coming from the tunnel. Arcee then appeared with Jack riding her. Bumblebee soon followed with Raf in the backseat. There was a large box next to him. The two vehicles stopped and Jack climbed off of Arcee, who immediately transformed.

"Hey guys," Jack said.

"Hey Jack," Markus said.

"How'd you guys sleep last night?" Arcee asked.

"I slept great," Serenity said, "but Markus had a nightmare."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Markus said.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Hey Jack," Raf said, "Can you give me a hand with this stuff here?" Raf asked as he struggled to life the box out of Bumblebee's backseat.

"Sure," Jack said as he walked over to Raf.

Jack and Raf then took the box out of the backseat and carried it upstairs. Bumblebee transformed after they got it out of the backseat.

"You got the stuff I asked for?" Markus asked.

"Yeah, we got it," Jack said.

"What stuff?" Serenity asked.

"Last night I asked Jack if he could pick up some of our clothes and my DVD collection from our house," Markus said.

"Oh okay," Serenity said.

"What did you tell your mom when she asked where we were?" Markus asked Jack.

"I told her your guys' house was being sprayed for termites and you were staying with a friend for a few weeks," Jack said.

"Okay," Markus said, "You guys do have a DVD player here, right?"

"Yeah. We also have a PS3 and a few video games," Jack said, "including Aliens: Colonial Marines."

"Sweet!" Markus said, "I've been waiting a long time for that one."

"So," Serenity said, "Where's Miko?"

Bumblebee let out a few whirrs and beeps.

"What?" Markus and Serenity said in unison.

"Bee says Miko went dune-bashing with Bulkhead," Raf said.

Markus and Serenity's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"You can understand Bumblebee?" Serenity said.

"Yeah," Raf said, "I'm pretty much the only human who can."

"Nice," Markus said, "So who wants to go up against me in Aliens: Colonial Marines?"

"I'll do it," Serenity said.

"You sure?" Markus asked.

"Positive," Serenity said.

Markus and Serenity then started playing the video game. Markus played as an Alien Warrior, and Serenity was a female Marine. They played for about a half hour, and Serenity was winning.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Markus kept shouting at the TV screen.

Just then, Serenity's marine blew up Markus's alien with her grenade launcher and won.

"Yes!" Serenity shouted.

"Ah man!" Markus said, "I can't believe I just lost to a pregnant woman!"

Serenity looked at Markus with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Her expression then turned into an angry expression.

"What did you just say?!" Serenity demanded.

Markus looked at her in fear. He knew what his mistake was, but he was about to pay the price.

"I said," Markus said hesitantly, "I can't believe I just lost to a pregnant woman?"

"Well who got me pregnant in the first place?!" Serenity shouted at him.

"I did?" Markus said.

"So what's the big deal about losing to a woman who YOU got pregnant?!" Serenity demanded.

"Nothing," Markus said, "It's just that I've never lost to a pregnant woman before."

"So you're calling me fat?!" Serenity yelled as tears came down from her eyes.

"What?!" Markus exclaimed, "No!"

"Yes you are!" Serenity yelled, "You think I'm fat and ugly, don't you?!"

"No I don't!" Markus said, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!"

"How can you say that when you think I look like Shamu!" Serenity shouted.

"I don't think that!" Markus said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore right now, just leave me alone!" Serenity shouted at Markus.

Serenity then went down the stairs and ran off. Jack and Raf tried as hard as they could not to laugh, while Markus just stood there awestruck. He then looked over at Arcee.

"I didn't say anything," Markus said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Arcee said, "but what do you think caused her to flip out at you like that."

"My best guess would be mood swings," Markus said, "It happens to women when they're pregnant. They have trouble controlling their emotions."

"That's weird," Arcee said.

"You're telling me?" Markus said, "I have to put up with THAT for another six months!"

"She probably needs some comfort right now," Arcee said.

"Yeah, and I don't think she wants it from me at the moment," Markus said.

"Probably not," Arcee said.

"Can you go talk to her for me, Arcee?" Markus asked.

"Sure," Arcee said before walking towards where Serenity ran off.

* * *

Serenity found a nice and quiet place for her to sit and cry. She didn't want anything to do with her idiot husband at the moment. She just wanted to be alone with her baby.

"It's okay," Serenity said while rubbing her belly, "Daddy's just being a jerk. He doesn't understand what it's like to carry another life inside of you."

"Serenity?" said a voice from behind her.

Serenity turned around to see Arcee behind her.

"Oh," Serenity said, "Hey Arcee."

"You okay?" Arcee asked.

Serenity sniffled a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serenity said.

"Look," Arcee said, "I know you're feeling emotional right now, but Markus didn't really mean what you think he meant."

"You sure?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Arcee said, "He really does care about you and he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay," Serenity said as she stood up.

"Come on," Arcee said, "I'm sure Markus is worried about you."

"Yeah," Serenity said as she followed Arcee back to the control room.

* * *

Markus just sat on the couch dumbfounded.

"I have never seen that side of Serenity before," Markus said, "I don't know if I should be concerned or turned on."

Serenity and Arcee then walked back into the control room. Serenity walked up the stairs, sat down on the couch next to Markus, and cuddled up to him.

"So," Markus said, "Are we cool now?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Serenity said.

"Serenity, I just want you to know that I would never say anything to hurt you," Markus reassured her.

"I know," Serenity said as she looked at him, "but can you please get me a candy bar from your stash?"

Markus looked at her.

"But it's not here," Markus said, "I'd have to go get it from home."

"Would you?" Serenity asked with a great big puppy-dog pout.

Markus couldn't resist, so he gave into his wife's wishes.

"Fine," Markus said, "Fire up the Ground Bridge, Ratchet."

**Chapter 10: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 11: Mother and Child.**

* * *

Me: Thanks so much to white pedal for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	11. Mother and Child

**Chapter 11: Mother and Child  
(Contains Language)**

Markus walked back through the Ground Bridge with a candy bar in his hand. When he got to the other side, he felt dazed and disoriented.

"That's gonna take some getting use to," Markus said dizzily.

Markus walked away from the Ground Bridge, up the stairs, and sat down next to Serenity on the couch.

"Here you go, honey," Markus said as he handed the candy bar to Serenity.

"Thanks Markus," Serenity said.

Markus blushed as Serenity leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a car horn coming from the tunnel. Moments later, an olive-green SUV drove out of the tunnel. Judging by the color, Markus and Serenity knew it was Bulkhead. Well, that and the fact that Miko jumped out of the front seat when it stopped.

"Whew! That was fun!" Miko said as Bulkhead transformed.

Miko looked up at the higher platform and saw the others.

"Hey Miko," Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity. Hey Markus," Miko said, "How'd having a sleepover here last night go?"

"Okay, except for Markus's nightmare," Serenity said, "But let's not go into that."

"Thank you, Serenity," Markus said, "So, how was dune-bashing, Miko?"

"It was awesome!" Miko said.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said, "But I still got sand in my grills."

Miko walked up the stairs and sat down on the couch on Serenity's other side.

"So, how's the baby?" Miko asked.

"Doing fine," Serenity said.

"Can I feel it," Miko asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Serenity said.

Miko placed her hand on Serenity's stomach.

"I still can't believe that there's a baby growing in there," Miko said.

"I know," Serenity said.

Serenity looked up and noticed that Arcee was looking over at them. She had on her face the kind of look that people get when they're intrigued by something they don't fully understand.

"Man," Miko said, "I cannot wait to get pregnant."

"Oh, yes you can," Markus, Serenity, and Bulkhead said in unison.

Miko took her hand off of Serenity's belly and crossed her arms.

* * *

A few hours past at the base, and Serenity was starting to have thoughts about what Starscream said last night.

"_Too bad young love doesn't last."_

Was this true? Are Serenity and Markus destined to stop loving each other?

_"Young people are incapable of being good parents."_

'What if Starscream was right?' Serenity thought, 'What if Markus and I aren't ready to have this baby?'

"_You are very much like your mother, Serenity. You will not be able to love your child, just like how she never loved you or your brother!"_

'And what if I do end up like my mother?' Serenity couldn't shake the thought no matter how hard she tried.

"Serenity?" Markus said, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Serenity said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay," Markus said, "Well, it's getting late. I say we turn in."

"Okay," Serenity said.

* * *

Serenity lied awake in bed for about an hour. Markus was already fast asleep, but Serenity wasn't able to sleep for quite some time. She just stared at the ceiling and thought about how horrible Lynn and Jordan mistreated her and Joey when they were kids. When Serenity finally did sleep, she had one of the worst nightmares she's ever had in her entire life. Even worse than the one Markus had the previous night.

_Serenity opened her eyes. She was in her old childhood bedroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her eight-year-old self. It was as if everything about her life between being eight and eighteen was all a dream. She heard raised voices coming from downstairs. She went downstairs and found Joey hiding outside the kitchen door. It was as if time hadn't affected him either._

"_Joey!" Serenity shouted as she saw her big brother._

_Joey didn't respond. Serenity waved her hand in front of Joey's face. He still didn't respond. It was as if she wasn't really there. Serenity looked into the kitchen and saw Jordan and Lynn fighting._

_"I have proof that you lied to me you unfaithful bitch!" Jordan shouts at Lynn as he slammed his beer on the table._

_"Serenity is your daughter!" Lynn shouted back angrily "How can you deny her!?"_

"_What's going on here?" Serenity said. Not even Jordan and Lynn noticed she was there._

_"You want to know whore!?" Jordan shouted, he took out a piece of paper from the envelope and threw it on the table. "I had a DNA test done! I am not that slut daughter's dad! I met a guy today and he told me he got screwed over by someone named Lynn Wheeler. When I found out you were cheating on me I got suspicious and got a DNA test done on me and the kids to see you weren't cheating, Joey is mine but Serenity isn't! now who is her biological father? what's the truth!?"_

_Tears began to roll down Serenity's eyes as Lynn glared at her husband._

_"You want the truth! Fine!" Lynn shouted, "I never loved you Jordan, all I wanted was your money you were going to get from the company if you graduated and got the job. I was going to be with you for a short while and then leave you with half of the money! I would have gotten what I needed and be on my merry way."_

_"Then why the hell did you marry me then!?" Jordan spat._

_"Because of the boy! I was only planning on having a one night but then I accidentally got pregnant with Joseph and he ruined everything!" Lynn scowled._

_Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. Was this all a dream, or did this really happen._

_"I didn't intend to get pregnant Jordan!" Lynn shouted, "And I wanted to get an abortion but when my parents found out they disowned me and I didn't have the money to go see the doctor. So I had no choice but to marry you since you had enough money to support me."_

_Serenity couldn't believe her ears. Her mother wanted to kill Joey too?!_

_"And how the fuck does your daughter play in this part?" Jordan shrieked_

_There was a cold silence between Jordan and Lynn. Then she spoke._

_"...I hate being married to you," Lynn said, "I hated being around Joseph because he reminded me of how my plans failed. So I found another and I never told him I was married and I always took my wedding ring off. Then he and I had a one night stand, then Serenity was conceived."_

_Jordan took a sip of his bottle as he was shaking badly from the anger bubbling inside._

_"I tried terminating my pregnancy so I put myself in cigarette smoke and marijuana but it didn't work," Lynn said, "but Serenity wasn't exactly born healthy."_

_Serenity's eyes widened in terror as she realized that what Joey told her all those years ago was true._

_"..You bitch!" Jordan seethed "You made her be born with that eye disease because of you trying to kill her in that toxic crap! You're the one who made her cost me a fortune! It makes a disgusting fucking sense now! She looks like you a bit but not once have I seen anything in her that's like me! You made me spend all my college money on a kid that's not mine to begin with!? I had to drop out of college and not get my degree because of what you did!?"_

_Lynn narrows at Jordan._

_"Looks like it," Lynn said._

_Jordan lost it and flipped over the table. Tears came down from Jordan's eyes._

_"You bitch!" Jordan choked "I loved you! Yet you were playing me like a fucking fiddle! You used me, you lied to me, and you cheated on me!" Jordan was starting to break down "and you ruined my life because you tried to kill a kid that will one day be blind! I lost my younger years, my school, my dream job...you fucking ruined it!"_

_Serenity was in shock at what was going on. This had to be a dream._

_"You and that girl better be out of this house in the next twenty-four hours you bitch!" Jordan growled, "You ruined my life! And now that I know that you cheated on me and that Serenity isn't mine. Not only is your ass out of this house, I will not pay for her surgery. All my money is gone anyways thanks to you!"_

_"Fine by me." Lynn said coldly, "Serenity is my property, and she needs me. When she goes blind I'll be all she's got. Tomorrow morning, me and Serenity are out of your life and Joseph's life for good."_

_Lynn walked out of the kitchen. Serenity then ran out of the kitchen and tried to find Joey, but he wasn't there. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and saw something very shocking. It was Joey hugging her, but it was as if there were two of Serenity in the same room. Serenity looked in the mirror again and saw that she was eighteen and pregnant again. She looked back at Joey and her younger self._

_"I promise Serenity," Joey whispered as he hugged his sleeping sister, "I will not let ma make you go blind, I'll save you someday, even if we're apart."_

_There was a horribly evil laugh that sent chills down Serenity's spine._

"_How touching," said a cold and sinister voice from above._

_The room and everyone in it began to crumble to dust around Serenity. The dust then picked up violently and swirled around her I a vortex. Serenity looked up and saw someone who she considered worse than even Lynn and Jordan._

"_Starscream!" Serenity yelled in fear as the newly appointed Decepticon leader approached her._

"_Yes, it's me," Starscream said, "And I think it's just sweet that your brother cared enough for you to save your sight…even though you didn't deserve it."_

"_What?!" Serenity exclaimed._

"_You don't deserve any of this! Your sight, your husband, or your child!" Starscream shouted._

"_Please!" Serenity yelled, "Just leave me alone!"_

"_Never!" Starscream said as he extended his claws and swiped them at Serenity._

Serenity sat up with a gasp and looked around. She was in bed with Markus, who was still sleeping. All of a sudden, Markus woke up.

"Serenity?" Markus said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serenity lied, "I just need some air."

Serenity got out of bed, slipped on her bathrobe, and walked out of the room. She then went up to the roof of the base. The desert sunrise was beautiful, but it didn't make her feel any better. She started crying and then she started rubbing her belly and talking to her unborn baby again.

"You know, when I was a kid," Serenity said, "I didn't have a loving family, or a good mother. But I promise that I will be a good mother to you and your daddy and I will give you what I grew up without. A loving family."

Serenity then heard mechanical footsteps coming from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Arcee.

"You okay, Serenity," Arcee asked with concern.

"Oh, hey Arcee," Serenity said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Arcee said, "Because you were talking to yourself again."

"I wasn't talking to myself," Serenity said, "I was talking to my baby."

"Really?" Arcee said, "That's interesting."

"Expectant mothers do this sometimes," Serenity said, "It helps us bond with them before they're born."

"Okay," Arcee said as she sat down next to Serenity.

"Arcee?" Serenity said, "You said you know what it's like to lose someone close to you, right?"

"Yeah," Arcee said.

"Can you tell me who?" Serenity requested.

"Sure," Arcee said, "During the war for Cybertron, I lost my first partner, Tailgate. And two months ago, I lost my second partner, Cliffjumper."

"I'm so sorry, Arcee," Serenity said.

"Thanks," Arcee said.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Serenity said.

"Yeah," Arcee said, "It does."

Serenity hung her head.

"I'm sorry about Joey," Arcee said.

"Thanks," Serenity said.

"If it makes you feel any better," Arcee said, "I'll look after you and your family."

"Okay," Serenity said.

**Chapter 11: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 12: Markus's New Toy.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new chapter. Sorry it's so long. The argument between Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler was written by white pedal for her story Road to Freedom, and a special thanks goes out to her for letting me use it and for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	12. Markus's New Toy

**Chapter 12: Markus's New Toy**

And so, a week went by for Markus and Serenity since they met the Autobots. They still had to stay at base because they were still in danger of captured by the Decepticons, or even worse than captured. The only time either of them left base was when Markus had to go to work with Jack. But the very thought of the fact that he and Serenity were being hunted by giant robots made Markus fear for his wife and child even more than when Jordan was hunting them. He wanted to make sure that he could protect his family. But he'd need a little help.

After a long day of working as a cashier at K.O. Burger, Jack and Arcee brought Markus back to base. When Markus got back, he immediately went to Serenity, who was napping on the couch. Serenity woke up and saw her husband standing over her.

"Mmmm, hey Markus," Serenity said softly as she woke up.

"Hey Renie," Markus said as Serenity lifted her head to let Markus sit on the couch.

Serenity lied back down and placed her head on Markus's leg. Markus then started rubbing the side of his wife's arm.

"So, how was work?" Serenity asked.

"Exhausting," Markus said, "But at least I get to see you again when I'm done."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie," Serenity said quietly.

"I know," Markus said, "So why are you taking a nap in the middle of the day?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night with this belly," Serenity said, "Have you ever tried sleeping with a watermelon in your pajamas?"

"Yeah, once," Markus said.

Serenity giggled.

"When?" Serenity asked.

"A few days after I moved into my apartment back in Domino?" Markus said

"Why'd you do that?" Serenity said.

"Well, it seemed like a fun idea at the time," Markus said.

Serenity giggled again and then fells back asleep. Markus brushed Serenity's hair behind her ear and looked over at Jack and Arcee. He put his finger in front of his mouth and went "Shhh" to let them know to be quiet. He looked back at Serenity and sank deep in thought. He was thinking about how much danger Serenity was in, especially in her condition. He knew that the Decepticons posed a great threat to her and the baby, as well as the rest of the world, but there was also his sister, Rebecca.

All his life, Rebecca had always made Markus miserable, and she actually meant to. She beat him, slapped him. When his parents were around she just ignored him and wanted nothing to do with him.

There had been times where she almost killed Markus from pushing him down the stairs, hitting him with blunt objects and suffocated him with his pillow when he tried to sleep.

She did everything she could to make Markus suffer, from harming him to interfering with his personal relationships with friends and previous girlfriends. She hated him because he had everything she wanted, friends and relationships, but she was a nasty person who often pushed people away.

Markus brushed his fingers through his short blonde hair. He was sad that he and Rebecca didn't have the relationship he wanted like Joey and Serenity had, but he was furious that she was trying to ruin his life again. But he won't allow it.

The love he had for his older sister was gone. Now he hated her with a passion for all the terrible things she's done, she already made Markus lose friends in the past but he will be damned if she laid a finger on Serenity and their baby.

One way or another, he will protect his wife and child from the Decepticons who threaten their world. And protect them from the woman Markus refuses to call his sister.

* * *

A few hours later, Markus went to Optimus to ask him a special request.

"Hey Optimus," Markus said, "Can I talk to you something?"

"Of course, Markus," Optimus said, "What is it?"

"Well, I need some help," Markus said.

"What kind of help?" Optimus asked.

"Help for protecting my family," Markus said, "You see, Optimus, before we met you guys, I was protecting Serenity from Jordan for two years, but even though he's not a threat to her and the baby anymore, because we now know about you guys, the Decepticons are. Plus, I'm afraid that we might also have a run-in with my sister some day."

"I see," Optimus said, "So you require special assistance in protecting your family from your sister and the Decepticons."

"Exactly," Markus said, "And I'm not just doing this for Serenity. I'm also doing this for her brother."

"What?" said a voice from the other side of the control room.

Markus and Optimus looked over and saw that it was Serenity.

"What do you mean you're also doing this for my brother?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, Serenity," Markus said, "Well…I think it's about time I told you."

"Told me what?" Serenity asked.

"You weren't the first person to who I admitted my true feeling for you," Markus said as he walked over to Serenity.

"Then who was?" Serenity asked.

"Joey was," Markus said as he put his hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Really?" Serenity said.

"Yeah," Markus said, "And here's how it happened."

**Flashback**

_Markus was sitting on the couch at his apartment watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and when he opened the door, their stood Joey Wheeler, his girlfriend's older brother._

"_Hey Joey," Markus said._

"_Hey Markus," Joey said, "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure, come in," Markus said before Joey walked in, "So what brings you to my little neck of the woods?"_

"_Actually Markus," Joey said, "I wanted to talk to you about Serenity."_

"_Oh, I see," Markus said, "You're not gonna ask me to break up with her, are you?"_

"_No, I'm not," Joey said._

"_Okay," Markus said, "So what about her did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Well," Joey said, "I wanted to know how you really feel about her."_

"_Okay," Markus said, "Even though you're her big brother, you promise you won't get mad or try to kill me no matter what I say?"_

"_That depends on what you say about her," Joey said._

"_Okay," Markus said before taking a deep breathe, "Joey, I am madly in love with your sister."_

"_What?!" Joey exclaimed, "You've only known each other for two months!"_

"_I know," Markus said, "But Joey, ever since I lost my parents, my life hasn't been all that easy for me. Then I met Serenity and I felt like there was still hope for me."_

_Joey sighed heavily._

"_Okay," Joey said, "I guess I can't argue with that. But she did tell you about Tristan, right?"_

"_Yeah, she did," Markus said, "And she also told me about how you'd beat the crap out of anyone else who tried to go out with her."_

"_I just want to make sure my little sister's safe," Joey said._

"_So do I," Markus said._

"_Okay Markus," Joey said, "If you truly love her, then I need you to promise me something."_

"_What is it, Joey?" Markus asked._

_Joey held out his hand._

"_If anything ever happens to me," Joey said, "I want you to promise me that you'll always be there to protect Serenity."_

"_Okay Joey," Markus said as he took Joey's hand and shook it, "I promise to always be there to protect Serenity, no matter what."_

**End of Flashback**

"Wow," Serenity said, "Joey really said that?"

"Yes he did," Markus said, "and that's a promise that I've been able to keep. And I've still got the scar to prove it."

Markus directed his attention back to Optimus.

"So what do you say, big guy?" Markus asked.

"Very well, Markus," Optimus said, "If you truly want to be prepared to protect your family from the Decepticons, then you will receive something that will give you that assistance."

"Okay," Markus said, "What?"

* * *

"You want me to build a what?!" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"I want you to build Markus a battle suit, Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I have never questioned your wisdom before, but…why?"

"Markus needs assistance in protecting his family for when we are unable to protect them ourselves," Optimus said, "and if he has this battle suit, he will be able to protect them from even a Decepticon attack."

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Very well, Optimus," Ratchet said, "But I will need a basic design of the suit, and I will need to take scans of Markus to evaluate his physical abilities."

"Well," Markus said, "I made some designs for a suit on my computer, and when Raf gets back, he can put them onto your computer, Ratchet. Plus, I'll go along with all tests and scans you put me through, just as long as they're not painful."

"Alright," Ratchet said.

And so, days passed and after many tests and scans, Ratchet had what he needed to give Markus the battle suit he designed. After a whole week, Markus's battle suit was ready.

"Markus!" Ratchet shouted, "Could you please come here?!"

Markus and Serenity walked into the control room and Markus's jaw dropped when he saw it. It looked like it was made of black leather, with a blue chest plate, red shoulder plates with white Autobot insignias, red shin guards, a blue utility belt, blue metal plating on the arms and legs, and a blue motorcycle helmet with a black visor.

"Whoa!" Markus exclaimed, "It looks even better than it did in my head!"

"I thought you might like it," Ratchet said, "Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh yeah!" Markus said.

Markus slipped on the suit, but with great difficulty because it was so heavy. He didn't put the helmet on quite yet.

"It's kind'a heavy," Markus said.

"That's because it's not turned on," Ratchet said.

"Okay, how do I turn it on?" Markus asked.

"It operates on voice command," Ratchet said, "When you say, battle suit activate, it will turn on. And remember, it will only respond to your voice."

"Cool," Markus said, "Well, here goes nothing. Battle suit, activate."

All of a sudden, Markus felt a surge of energy through his body. The suit then felt a lot lighter.

"Whoa," Markus said, "This feels weird."

"It will at first," Ratchet said, "Now, I've equipped to suit with two swords that you referred to as katana blades, and two miniature Energon blasters. They will activate on voice command. Simply hold out a hand and say either sword or blaster. When you hold out both hands and say the plurals of both words, you will get either both swords or both blasters."

"Okay," Markus said as he held out his right hand, "Blaster."

A gun that looked like a small silver pistol extended from the blue plating on Markus's arm.

"There are two settings on those blasters; Stun and kill," Ratchet explained, "You must only use the kill feature on a Decepticon."

"Okay," Markus said, "So how powerful is it?"

Markus then pulled the trigger and a blue plasma shot out of the blaster and shattered Ratchet's computer. Ratchet looked at it and started mumbling loudly in gibberish.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at Markus.

"Oops?" Markus said as Serenity giggled quietly behind him.

"Apparently, the suit requires more testing," Optimus said as he walked into the control room, "And you require training before you can use it in the field, Markus."

"Okay, Optimus," Markus said, "You're the boss."

Markus then deactivated the suit and removed it. He and Serenity then went back to their bedroom. Serenity then sat down on the bed and fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Markus asked.

"You!" Serenity said, "You are such a kid, Markus."

"Thanks, but why do you say that?" Markus said.

"The way you said oops when Ratchet said 'I needed that!'," Serenity said as she started calming down, "You know, that's just how Joey would've said it."

Serenity then went from laughing to crying. The thought of Markus acting like her brother made her miss him even more. Markus lied down on the bed next to her.

"I miss him so much, Markus," Serenity sobbed.

"I know," Markus said, "I miss him too. But remember, Serenity. The ones we love never really leave us. Joey will always be with you."

Serenity then turned over on her other side to face her husband. Markus then took her in his arms and held her close.

"And so will I," Markus said.

**Chapter 12: Complete. Next update: Chapter 13: Scrapheap.**

* * *

Me: I'm gonna take a break from this story so I can work on others. But when I finally have some ideas for what might happen in the next chapter, I'll continue this one. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be based off of Season 1 Episode 7 of Transformers Prime, so if any of you have any ideas for what might happen in that chapter, please let me know because I really need help. Thanks white pedal for helping me write this. I only own the OC's, and I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Transformers Prime. Please review.


	13. Scrapheap

**Chapter 13: Scrapheap**

Markus walked into the control room by himself. Serenity was taking a nap, so he didn't want to disturb her. He saw that only Ratchet, Optimus, and Arcee were there.

"Hey guys," Markus said, "What's going on?"

"Optimus and I are going on a mission," Arcee said.

"Cool," Markus said, "Where too?"

"The Arctic," Arcee said.

"In that case, I'll stay here where it's warm," Markus said.

Ratchet then activated the Ground Bridge.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues that might explain the origin of our artic find," Optimus said.

"Only until your sensors sound," Ratchet instructed, "Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they're eminent."

All of a sudden, they all heard the sound of rumbling engines coming from the tunnel. Bulkhead and Bumblebee came out moments later in vehicle mode with Jack, Miko, and Raf. The kids got out of the two Autobots.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked.

Ratchet groaned with annoyance.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On Saturday?" Miko said as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed, "We have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

Markus rolled his eyes. Ever since he and Serenity met her, Markus always saw Miko as the annoying cousin he's glad he never had.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool," Jack said, "What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack," Arcee explained, "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Aw too bad," Jack said, "It's a beautiful day for a ride. I would hate if you feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Artic exploration duty." Arcee finished.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said as he pointed in a different direction.

Raf walked up to Optimus and Arcee. "The Artic? I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join Rafael," Optimus said, "but the conditions are much too extreme even for we, Autobots."

Raf's face drooped a little. "I understand."

Markus put his hand on Raf's shoulder.

Optimus and Arcee were about to leave, but Optimus stopped. "But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf's face lit up. "That would be awesome."

Optimus and Arcee walked through the Ground Bridge.

"Transport complete." said Ratchet. He closed the Ground Bridge. All of a sudden the Ground Bridge controls sparked. "By the AllSpark."

Markus and the kids walked up to the higher platform.

"So where's Serenity?" Jack asked.

"She's taking a little nap," Markus explained, "She was a little sad last night, so she had trouble sleeping."

"What was she sad about?" Jack asked.

"She misses her brother," Markus said, "You see, today's the two-year anniversary of the day he was killed in the car crash."

"Whoa. Bummer," Jack said.

"Yeah," Markus said.

"So," Miko began, "What do you think we should do today?"

Bumblebee made whirrs and clicks as he was pretending to hold a game controller.

"Video games," Raf said as Bumblebee pointed at him with agreement, "Last one standing wins!"

Jack and Miko sat down on the couch and started up the PS3.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out, "Here, Now!"

Bumblebee whirred in disappointment.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said as she handed the game controller to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said as he pretended he wasn't interested, "Not really my thing Miko."

"Oh," Miko began to taunt, "Scared of losing, to a girl?"

Jack sighed. He then took the controller and said, "Bring it!"

"No mercy." They began to play as Raf looked at the screen with sad eyes. Jack noticed this and felt a little guilty. "Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," Raf said as he got off the couch, "I have stuff to do."

Raf got off the couch and walked down the stairs.

"What about you, Markus?" Jack asked.

"No thanks," Markus said, "I'm not really into video games.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raf was in one of the hallways pretending to be in a snowstorm.

"Temperatures sub zero and dropping," Rafael said, "Got to…get back…to base."

Then Raf pretended that a gust of wind blew him onto his back.

"You okay, Raf?" asked a gentle voice.

Raf looked around and saw Serenity.

"Oh, hey Serenity," Raf said as he got to his feet, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Serenity went over to Raf. She knew something was troubling him.

"So, why are you all by yourself?" Serenity asked.

Raf let out a sigh. "I'm just a little down."

"About what?" Serenity asked again.

"Well, today Optimus and Arcee went of a mission to the Arctic and I wanted to come because I've never seen snow before," Raf explained, "but Optimus said it was too dangerous. And then, right before me and Bumblebee could have a video game tournament, he got called over to help Ratchet with the Ground Bridge."

"Oh," Serenity said, "So you're a little lonely right now, huh?"

"Yeah," Raf said.

Serenity put her hand on Raf's shoulder.

"I know what it's like to be lonely," Serenity said, "You see, when my mother kept me in the hospital, she never let me have visitors. The only friend I had was my nurse, Lisa, and she was extremely busy most of the time."

"Oh," Raf said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Serenity said, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little down today myself."

"I know," Raf said, "Markus told us that today's the two-year anniversary of your brother's death."

"Yeah," Serenity said, "He was the best big brother in the world. He did everything he could just to make sure I wouldn't go blind."

"You must miss him," Raf said.

"I do," Serenity said, "So much."

Serenity started to cry a little.

"You need a hug?" Raf asked.

Serenity nodded and they hugged. They then broke away after about a minute.

"Thanks Raf," Serenity said, "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

"Okay," Raf said as he and Serenity started walking down the hall.

Just then, they heard the sound of clanging metal. They looked and saw a large screw on the floor. They went over and Raf picked it up. They then heard a rustling sound. Serenity looked over where the sound came from.

"Uh, Raf," She said.

Raf looked in the direction Serenity was looking and he slightly gasped at what he saw. It was a small robot head with four tiny legs and large purple eyes.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

The little robot walked up to them and looked at Raf.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets," Raf said.

"Careful, Raf," Serenity said with worry.

"I'll be fine," Raf said as he held up the screw, "Wanna play fetch?"

The robot jumped with glee several times.

"Good boy! Go get it!" Raf said as he threw the screw.

The robot leaped into the air and caught the screw in its mouth and proceeded to eat it.

"No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" Raf yelled as the robot finished eating the screw, "Or not?"

The little robot then went back to Raf and nuzzled its head against his leg. Raf then picked it up and he and Serenity started walking down the hall again. Serenity was a little worried because she knew something was wrong with the robot.

* * *

Markus watched Jack and Miko's gaming session as Jack was about to win, which he did moments later.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed in victory, "IN-YOUR-FACE!"

Just then the lights flickered and the TV turned off.

"What the…?!" Jack said as the lights came back on, "Great. Power failure."

"Aw," Miko said sarcastically as she got off the couch, "It wiped out our game."

"What?" Jack said, "But, I was winning."

"Bummer," Miko smirked.

"Let's go see what's going on," Markus suggested.

The three of them walked down the stairs and over to the Autobots. Ratchet was examining a damaged computer chip. It looked as if something had bitten into it three times.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet said, "But what could've caused this?"

The lights then flickered off and turned back on.

"Or that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet suggested, "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Raf and Serenity then walked in with the little robot.

"Hey guys," Raf said, "Look what we found."

"We're busy," Ratchet groaned before noticing what was in Raf's arms, "AH!"

The other Autobots also saw what was in Raf's arms and all three of them backed away in fear as Bulkhead and Bumblebee activated their blasters and aimed them at Raf and Serenity.

"Whoa! Guys! Hold your fire!" Markus shouted as he and the others got in front of Raf and Serenity, "Now what's going on?!"

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled in terror.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron," Ratchet explained.

Markus looked at the Scraplet and looked back at the Autobots in confusion.

"Seriously?" Markus asked.

Jack and Miko also looked at the scraplet.

"This?" Jack, "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots," Miko said, "Scrappy here is…teeny."

Bulkhead backed up some more.

"You don't know how much damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead shouted with fear.

"Aw," Rafael said, "He wouldn't hurt anything."

The scraplet then opened its eyes and saw the Autobots. It then opened its mouth, revealing an array of razor-sharp teeth. The scraplet then jumped out of Raf's arms and attacked Bumblebee. Bumblebee started blasting at the scraplet as it jumped onto his leg and started munching on it. Bumblebee tried to crush the scraplet with his hand, but it jumped into his hand and started eating the surface of his arm. Bumblebee then used his blaster and shot the scraplet off of his arm. It then landed on the floor and ran back towards the Autobots. Raf yelled as he wacked the scraplet with a crowbar, destroying it. He kept banging the crowbar until Jack stopped him.

"Whoa!" Jack said, "Easy, killer."

Raf ran over to Bumblebee to make sure he was all right.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Raf said.

Bumblebee beeped a few time to let him know it wasn't his fault.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked.

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet answered, "He'll live."

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead said, "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eatanything metal. Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug's squashed," Jack said, "So, game over. Right?"

"No," Ratchet said, "When it comes to scraplets, there is never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

They all went to the storage area and saw the large sphere that Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought back from the arctic. There was a large hole in it that looked as if something broke out of it.

"It's a trap," Ratchet said, "A scraplet trap."

"Uh…an EMPTY scraplet trap," Bulkhead said with worry.

"Most likely ejected into the space eons ago only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis," Ratchet guessed as examined the pod.

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko said.

"So," Markus said, "How many are we talking?"

"Thousands," Ratchet said as he transformed his torch back into his hand, "The power malfunctions and Ground Bridge damage are sure signs their infestation is well underway."

"Guys!" Serenity said, "Optimus and Arcee!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they all rushed back to the control room. Ratchet went to his computer and tried to contact Optimus.

"Ratchet to Optimus. Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet said into the comm channel, "Blast it! The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they'll reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well I say we bug out of this place and let them keep it!" Bulkhead yelled as Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option," Ratchet declared, "If we don't get the Ground Bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"They will?" Serenity asked with worry.

Miko turned to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko, you've never seen a swarm of these things devour a 'Bot before," Bulkhead said, "I have. They pick you apart from the inside out! Going for the small juicy bits first! Fuse by fuse! Circuit by circuit! 'Til there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics!"

"Paranoid much, Bulkhead?" Markus said before Serenity smacked him upside the head.

"You have to let us help," Jack said to Ratchet.

"We're not made of metal," Raf added.

"Yeah!" Miko said, "They can't hurt us!"

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," Ratchet began, "But it would appear to be an advantage under these extremes."

"I'll stay behind and watch your back while you repair the Ground Bridge, Ratchet," Jack said.

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko said with excitement.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and began to moan.

'How am I gonna get out of this one?' Bulkhead thought.

"Serenity," Markus said to his wife, "I want you to stay here. I'm not risking anything happening to you or the baby."

"No Markus," Serenity said, "The scraplets aren't a threat to me or the baby. Besides, what's life without a little risk?"

"Okay," Markus sighed, "Then go with Raf and Bumblebee, okay?"

"Okay," Serenity said, "But what about you?"

"I'm going with Miko and Bulkhead," Markus said, "Just to make sure Miko doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Miko shouted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Markus, Bulkhead and Miko were walking down the hall where Raf and Serenity found the first Scraplet. Bulkhead had a flashlight in his hand, while his other hand was transformed into a blaster. He was on high alert for any scraplets.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once," Miko said in excitement, "How cool is that?!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Miko," Markus said.

"Raf and Serenity found the first one here," Bulkhead said, "Right?"

All of a sudden the lights flickered off and Markus and Miko heard a loud girlish shriek. The lights then flickered back on

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked Bulkhead.

"No!... Maybe…can we talk about this later?!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Sure…Bulkette," Markus snickered.

Bulkhead glared at Markus. They then continued walking and then all of a sudden, they heard a small tapping sound. Bulkhead then began to fire at the ceiling. Then a bunch of cables came down from the ceiling and covered Bulkhead. He then began to panic.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that," Miko said in embarrassment.

"Me too," Markus said.

"Bulkhead! Snap out of it!" Miko shouted, "It's just a bunch of cables!"

Bulkhead immediately stopped and sighed with relief. "Right. Cables."

Bulkhead then pulled one of the cables and suddenly dozens of scraplets fell from the ceiling. Bulkhead let out another girlish shriek as he tried to swat at them.

* * *

In another part of the base, Raf, Serenity, and Bumblebee walked down the hallway.

"Do these things ever stop eating?" Raf asked.

"I don't think so," Serenity said.

They walked up to an air vent. Bumblebee opened it and got in front of Raf and Serenity and looked in the vent. There was nothing there. All of a sudden they hear a shredding noise and looked behind them. Suddenly, dozens of scraplets came out of another vent in the floor and went straight for Bumblebee.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Jack was watching out for any scraplets while Ratchet repaired the Ground Bridge.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits. But the Ground Bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Jack then heard a metal ticking noise and turned around. He looked up and saw thousands of scraplets on the higher wall. They opened their jaws and started flying towards Ratchet.

"You never said they could fly!" Jack shouted.

The scraplets then attacked Ratchet, who fell to the ground as they started to slowly eat him.

"RATCHET!" Jack shouted as he rushed to save Ratchet.

Jack started banging the scraplets with a crowbar, but it still wasn't enough.

"JACK! THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Ratchet yelled as he pointed to the fire extinguisher.

Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray Ratchet with it. The scraplets that on him froze and fell off. But there were still many more of them flying through the air.

"Ratchet! Get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like-! WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he, Bumblebee, and everyone else ran in and saw the scraplets coming in.

The scraplets then attacked them too. Bulkhead and Bumblebee started blasting at the scraplets while Jack sprayed them with the fire extinguisher and the other kids tried to smash them while Markus held Serenity protectively. Bulkhead transformed his hand into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the scraplets on the ground, but when he transformed it back into a hand, he saw that the scraplets were eating it and girlishly shrieked again. After a few minutes, the Autobots were leaned against the wall while all the scraplets were dead.

"Did we get them all?" asked Jack. They all heard a shredding noise come from the halls.

"No," Ratchet said, "These were just scouts."

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead whimpered nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the Ground Bridge operational," Ratchet declared.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth," Raf piped in.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold," Jack pointed out.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping!" Miko cheered.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the Ground Bridge is still down, then maybe there's a breach in the Energon fuel line."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee tried to get up, but immediately collapsed from the loss of Energon.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it," Bulkhead said.

"Where is it?" Markus asked.

"And how do we fix it?" asked Raf.

* * *

They were given the instruction on how to fix the breach. Markus, Serenity, and the kids then walked over there with a toolbox, but were a little precautious.

"Remember. We're OK. We're not metal," Jack reminded them.

There's the breach," Markus said.

They then saw a pipe leaking Energon from it. Jack, Miko, and Rafael ran over and began to patch it up.

* * *

"So if…when we get the Ground Bridge back up," Bulkhead said, "Do we use it to send the creepy-crawlies out, or bring our 'Bots in first?"

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. The scraplets won't see any reason to leave," Ratchet explained, "We'll need bait."

"Where are we gonna get bait?!" Bulkhead shouted, "The scraplets've already helped themselves to everything in here!"

* * *

As Jack and Markus finished the patch job on the pipe, the scraplets zoomed down the hall and into an air vent.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf shouted.

They all ran back into the control room as they saw thousands of scraplets flew overhead.

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack shouted.

"Fire it up!" Miko yelled.

"Ground Bridge…activated," Ratchet said as he pulled down on the lever and fell to the ground unconscious.

Bulkhead looked at the scraplets then over towards the Ground Bridge. "Bait, huh?"

He then stood up and waved at the scraplets.

"Ready for the main course?!" Bulkhead shouted, "COME AND GET IT!"

Bulkhead then limped towards the Ground Bridge and the scraplets followed him. Ratchet pushed Bumblebee down so they couldn't be seen. As Bulkhead went through the Ground Bridge, he saw Optimus and Arcee in the snow. They were weak and their life signals were low.

"Down! DOWN!" Bulkhead instructed as he leaped onto the ground.

The scraplets then came out of the Ground Bridge and went straight for Optimus and Arcee. Optimus got in front of Arcee to protect her, but before the scraplets could reach them, they immediately froze and bounced off of Optimus's armor.

Bulkhead rubbed his head and looked at them.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess," Bulkhead joked.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the Autobots were beginning to recover from the Artic and the scraplet infestation.

"Report bio-circuitry status," Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising," Jack responded with a thumbs-up.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch," Ratchet instructed.

"Levels are steady," Raf reported.

"Looking good!" Miko added.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today," Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said with a proud smile as he looked over at the kids, "We're just fortunate that the infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our humans friends may be small, but they are strong." said Optimus.

Miko then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Scraplet?!" asked Jack.

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled, "Is it on me?!"

Miko then screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

Markus then busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked.

"Y-you had to be there to understand," Markus said as he started to calm down.

Markus then walked over to Optimus, who was giving Raf a snowball. Optimus looked at him.

"You did a fine job as well, Markus," Optimus said.

"It was nothing," Markus said, "I was just trying to protect my family."

"But you were also helping us," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, well…you guys are family too now," Markus said.

"Thank you, Markus," Optimus said.

"No problem, Optimus," Markus said.

Markus then placed his hand on Optimus's arm and suddenly received a static shock, followed by a serge of energy that went through his whole body.

* * *

Later that evening, Markus and Serenity were talking as they were getting ready for bed.

"What a day," Markus said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "It sure was exciting."

"Yep," Markus said, "Let's just hope that tomorrow won't be too exciting."

Markus and Serenity got into bed and Serenity cuddled up to Markus.

"You shouldn't be alone, Serenity," Markus said.

"Why's that?" Serenity asked.

"You love to cuddle," Markus said.

Serenity giggled, "Yeah, well, I'm just glad we didn't lose anyone else on this day."

"Right," Markus said as he stroked Serenity's long auburn hair, "I'm sorry about Joey."

"I know. I'm just glad he approved of us," Serenity said.

"You think he would've approved of us having the baby at eighteen?" Markus asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said, "Knowing Joey, he probably would've killed you for it."

Markus chuckled

"Okay," Markus said, "Now please try to get some sleep this time."

"Okay," Serenity said.

Minutes later, they were both out like a light.

**Nightmare**

_Markus heard Optimus's voice._

_**And it was written in the covenant of Primus…**_

_Markus saw a metal planet. He was then zoomed across the stars._

_**That when the forty-seven spheres align…**_

_He then saw Earth._

_**A perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos…**_

_He then saw Serenity lying on a hospital bed, dead._

_**And the weak shall perish…**_

_He was then shown a vision of Optimus fighting Megatron._

_**In the shadow of a rising darkness.**_

_Megatron then knocked Optimus onto the ground and had his foot on his chest and raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow as purple lava spewed from a volcano in the background, "I AM THE RISING DARKNESS OF WHICH THE PROPHECY SPEAKS!"_

_Markus was then swept to deep within the volcano and saw a large, dark, and sinister metal face with glowing purple eyes that were looking directly at him._

**_I awaken._**

_He then saw the Earth form glowing purple cracks in it. The Earth then blew up._

**End of Nightmare**

Markus shot up and started panting. He looked around and also noticed that he was covered in sweat.

"Markus," Serenity said as she woke up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Markus said, "I think so. It was just a bad dream."

"Okay," Serenity said before yawning and going back to sleep.

Markus knew that it wasn't just a dream. Whatever happened when he touched Optimus, he knew that somehow, Optimus gave him that vision. Markus couldn't get back to sleep after that. All he could think about was his dream. About Serenity dying in it. And about that horrible face.

**Chapter 13: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 14: Con Job.**

* * *

Me: Well, here it is. By reading it, you can probably imagine how long it took me to write it. Also I have a request for you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans out there that have iTunes. Google "iTunes TV show requests" and click on the first link to do a survey where you can request Yu-Gi-Oh! for iTunes. And those of you who don't have it, you can still help out by spreading the message. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	14. Con Job

**Chapter 14: Con Job**

Markus, Serenity, and Optimus were in the training room. Optimus was training Markus on how to use his battle suit properly, and Markus was making excellent progress in his training sessions. His battle suit not only had weapons and gadgets, but it also enhanced Markus's speed, strength, and agility.

Markus spun around and shot his Energon blaster at one of the targets. He then charged at another one at about fifteen miles-per-hour.

"Sword!" Markus said as he activated the sword feature on his right hand. He then stopped in front of the target and without hesitation he sliced it in half.

Markus then looked up at Optimus, who gave him a nod and a smile of approval. Markus then walked over to Serenity and kissed her on the lips.

"Phew!" Serenity said, "You need to hit the showers, Markus!"

"Yeah, I guess I did do a lot of work in this session," Markus said with a smile.

Later, after Markus had gotten his shower and got back into his normal clothes, he and Serenity went into the control room just as Bulkhead walked in with Miko sitting on his shoulder.

"Alright! Chores are done!" Miko said, "Now can we go for some dune bashing?"

"I don't know, Miko," Bulkhead said, "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulator."

Miko's face drooped in disappointment. Noticing that she was upset, Bulkhead thought of something else.

"But I hear there's a monster truck rally in town," Bulkhead suggested.

Miko's face lit up.

"Awesome!" Miko said in excitement before turning to Markus and Serenity, "You wanna go too, Markus?"

"No thanks," Markus said, "I just got done training with Optimus."

"What about you, Serenity?" Miko asked.

"Are you crazy, Miko?" Serenity said, "All those engine fumes wouldn't be good for me."

"Why's that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Serenity shouted in annoyance, "Besides, my mother inhaling toxic fumes while she was pregnant with me was the reason I was born with an eyesight disease that I needed an operation to cure! I can't do the same thing to MY child!"

"Yeah, she's got a point, Bulk'," Miko said.

"Okay," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Ratchet said as his computer beeped, "I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a starship within the solar system."

Ratchet pressed a button on his keyboard and the Autobot Insignia appeared on his computer screen.

"It's an Autobot Identification Beacon!" Ratchet said with surprise.

"Another Autobot?" Markus asked.

"So, there are other 'Bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee said, "but 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One," Optimus said into the comm system, "Identify yourself."

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades,_" said a voice on the other end.

Bulkhead immediately recognized the voice and rushed up to the computer, almost knocking Miko off of his shoulder.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead said in surprise, "You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?_" the Autobot known as Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," Bulkhead said, "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"_Sometime tomorrow,_" Wheeljack said, "_if I put metal to the pedal._"

"Another 'Bot's coming here! How cool is that?!" Miko said with excitement.

"Pretty cool, Miko," Markus said.

"Wheeljack…" Optimus began, "I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack," Optimus said, "Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy!" Bulkhead said, "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"

Ratchet turned of the comm link.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee joked.

"Oh, me and Jacky go way back," Bulkhead said, "We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers! Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he had never found us!"

"It also means I have to keep the baby away from the two of you when it's born," Serenity said.

* * *

Soundwave played the recording of the conversation between Wheeljack and the other Autobots for Starscream.

_"Wheeljack? You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"_

"A war hero hmmm?" Starscream questioned.

_"Bulkhead? That you? What's will all the security?"_

"Then we don't have much time," Starscream said, "Makeshift!"

_"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"_

An unseen Decepticon stepped out of the shadows.

"_Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal._"

Soundwave plugged one of his cables into Makeshift as an image of Wheeljack appeared on his visor. Makeshift then began to change shape.

_"See you soon, buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"_

"I too know how to give a proper welcome," Starscream sneered.

* * *

**The next day**

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee said as she looked at the computer screen.

"Do you think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Who knows," Markus said, "He might be staying if we're lucky."

"Maybe!" Miko said in excitement, "He'll have to find his own human though."

"Well, not us," Markus said, "We're Optimus's humans."

Markus looked over towards Serenity, who was talking to Ratchet.

"So Ratchet," Serenity said, "How much do you know about a human life cycle?"

"Not much," Ratchet said as he worked on repairing the Ground Bridge from the scraplet infestation, "But what I've learned about human reproduction is that it is messy and completely different from how a Cybertronian life begins."

"How does that happen?" Serenity asked.

"Life on Cybertron begins when a Cybertronian emerges from the Well of All Sparks, where the AllSpark rests within it," Ratchet explained.

"And the AllSpark would be what exactly?" Serenity asked.

"The AllSpark is a cube of life-giving energy," Ratchet said, "And just as you humans worship your God as the creator of your world, we Cybertronians worship Primus, who used the AllSpark to create Cybertron."

"That's…interesting," Serenity said, "If it's alright Ratchet, do you think you could tell me more about Cybertron's history?"

"I don't know much about Cybertron's history, other than how the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons began," Ratchet said, "I think the one you will need to talk to about Cybertron's history is Optimus."

"Why's that?" Serenity asked.

"I am afraid that is a story for another time," Ratchet said as he finished repairing the Ground Bridge, "Ground Bridge cycling up."

As Ratchet attempted to activate the Ground Bridge, sparks flew from the controls.

"Blasted scraplets!" Ratchet cursed, "The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"Don't worry, Ratchet," Serenity said, "If you built the Ground Bridge, then I'm sure you can fix it."

Ratchet then looked over at Serenity and smiled. Markus noticed this and then walked over to Serenity and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You are truly amazing, Serenity," Markus said.

"Why's that?" Serenity asked.

"You actually made Ratchet, who's usually grumpy all the time, smile," Markus explained before he kissed Serenity's forehead, "You are gonna make a great mother."

"Thanks Markus," Serenity said.

"No problem, Renie," Markus said before turning towards Optimus, "So why isn't Wheeljack meeting us here, Optimus?"

"We cannot risk revealing the location of our base," Optimus said, "Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

"Oh, I see," Markus said.

Miko walked over to the rail on the upper platform and saw Bulkhead pacing in excitement.

"Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko said.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack!" Bulkhead said, "We were like brothers! And tonight, we are gonna PARTY!"

"SWEET!" Miko exclaimed in excitement.

"You know, Serenity," Markus said, "I never did get a bachelor party when we got married."

"Don't even think about it, Markus," Serenity said with a stern look on her face.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping noise came from the computer. Everyone looked at it to see five Decepticon signals following Wheeljack's ship.

"Bogies! Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee said.

"Decepticon scum!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

* * *

The Decepticons fired at Wheeljack's ship as it headed for the landing site. Suddenly, one of them shot it down. Wheeljack's ship crashed into the sand and the Decepticons transformed into robot mode and approached the ship with their Energon blasters armed. All of a sudden, a blast of blue Energon plasma came from the smoke surrounding the ship, hitting one of the Decepticon drones and killing it. The smoke cleared and the Decepticons saw Wheeljack standing in front of his ship.

"If you 'Cons are gonna ruin my day," Wheeljack said, "Then you're gonna have to try harder."

Wheeljack then took out his swords, activated his face guard, and charged at the Decepticons.

"You 'Cons have gotten soft on me!" Wheeljack said as sliced the head off of one of the Decepticons.

* * *

Starscream monitored the battle from the bridge of the Nemesis.

"Swiftly! Before the other Autobots arrive!" Starscream ordered.

* * *

"Open the Bridge, Ratchet!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "We're missing out on all the action!"

Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge.

"I'll prepare sickbay," Ratchet said.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Who for? The 'Cons?" Bulkhead joked, "This is Wheeljack we're talking about!"

"I'm coming too," Markus said, "Battle suit, activate!"

Markus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee ran through the Ground Bridge and arrived just in time to see Wheeljack finishing off the last of the Decepticons. Wheeljack sliced the head off of one of the Decepticons and then impaled the other one with his sword.

"Whoa," Markus said.

Bulkhead simply chuckled, "I taught him that."

Wheeljack then put his swords away and retracted his face guard.

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" Wheeljack asked.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead joked.

"You missed one," Arcee said, noticing a Decepticon trying to get up.

The Decepticon got to its knees and tried to fire at Wheeljack, but Wheeljack simply activated his blaster, walked past the Decepticon, and blasted it without even looking.

"If this is all you got, then the planet is in bigger trouble than I thought," Wheeljack said as he looked at the other Autobots.

A smile appeared on Bulkhead's face as he ran over to Wheeljack and lifted him up in a big bear hug, "JACKY!"

"Haha, watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!" Wheeljack joked.

"Sorry, Jacky," Bulkhead said as he put Wheeljack down, "It's just that I haven't seen you since I left Cybertron in the Ark. Where've you been?"

"I'll tell you after we get outta here, 'kay?" Wheeljack said.

"Okay," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack then noticed Markus.

"You one of this planet's life forms?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yep, that would be me," Markus said proudly, "The name's Markus."

"Nice to meet you, Markus," Wheeljack said.

* * *

Markus and the four Autobots then ran through the Ground Bridge and arrived back at base. All of a sudden, the Ground Bridge controls sparked and the Ground Bridge shut down behind them.

"Huh," Markus said, "Guess we won't be using the Ground Bridge for a while."

"Hey, Jacky! Come here! Meet my other best buddy! Miko! She can wreck with the best of us!" Bulkhead said.

Miko walked sown the stairs and waved at Wheeljack.

"Hi'ya," Miko said.

"You keeping Bulkhead outta trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyways," Miko joked.

Wheeljack then turn towards Bulkhead, "We're gonna get along just fine."

"I'm sure you will," Markus said.

Wheeljack then noticed Optimus walk into the room.

"Optimus Prime," Wheeljack said, "It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," Optimus said, "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock," Wheeljack explained, "Searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both."

"We are few but strong," Optimus said, "We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold"

"I would be honored," Wheeljack said humbly.

"Then let's get this party STARTED!" Bulkhead said as he slapped Wheeljack in the back, followed by them doing a chest bump.

"Oh joy," Ratchet moaned sarcastically.

* * *

"The moment Makeshift passed through their Ground Bridge, we lost his tracking signal," Starscream said as he and Soundwave walked to the brig, "The Autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it. No matter, I have complete faith in Makeshift."

A cell door opened, revealing the REAL Wheeljack hanging from Cybertronian shackles by his wrists.

"Our inside man is already inside," Starscream sneered.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged to the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter," Wheeljack said.

"Haven't you heard?" Starscream said, "I lead the Decepticons now."

"You? Ha!" Wheeljack scoffed.

Starscream growled in anger as he extended his claws and prepared to snuff Wheeljack's spark, but before he could, Soundwave held his arm back as a silent reminder.

"Yes, he may yet be of use to us," Starscream said before turning back towards Wheeljack with a smirk, "Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He only need fool your friends long enough to open their Ground Bridge from the inside, so that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot Base, and send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime."

* * *

Miko played her guitar loudly as Bulkhead and Wheeljack through a large metal ball at each other.

"Come on, Jacky! Show me what'cha got!" Bulkhead said before throwing the ball at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack caught it and through it back at Bulkhead.

"Nice lob," Bulkhead complimented.

"So what's that all about?" Jack asked Arcee.

"It's called Lobbing," Arcee explained, "It's a favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class."

"Maybe I should get in on something like that," Markus commented.

"Please don't," Serenity said.

"Come on, Raf!" Miko said, "Show us some moves!"

"Well, alright," Raf said before getting up and started dancing The Robot.

"Of course," Jack said, "The robot."

Bumblebee looked at Raf's dance moves with curiosity before he too started dancing The Robot.

'What the Heck,' Markus thought before getting up, walking over to Raf and Bumblebee and dancing The Robot as well.

Serenity giggled at her husband's whimsical antics.

'He truly is a kid at heart,' Serenity thought, 'He's gonna make a great father.'

Serenity then looked around.

"Hey Arcee," Serenity said, "Where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party," Arcee explained.

"Comin' at ya!" Bulkhead shouted as he lobbed the ball at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack failed to catch the ball and it hit the Ground Bridge controls.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, Doc," Wheeljack said, "Guess we're a little charged up."

Wheeljack looked at the Ground Bridge controls.

"You built this Bridge from scratch, huh?" Wheeljack said.

"I did," Ratchet said.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," Wheeljack said.

"Yes," Ratchet said, "It is."

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," Ratchet relied, "I had to put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage," Ratchet said.

"So, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked.

"A few hours if we're lucky," Ratchet said, "Maybe longer."

Wheeljack walked away with a smirk on his face. As Serenity sat against the wall cuddled up to Markus, she noticed this and started to think why Wheeljack would want to know why the Ground Bridge isn't working. There was just something off about him.

* * *

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their Ground Bridge, or otherwise transmitted their coordinates," Starscream said as he walk up to a computer monitor on the bridge of the Nemesis, "His disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the Autobots forever!"

* * *

"So there we were," Bulkhead said as he told a war story of him and Wheeljack, "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So what does Wheeljack do? Tell 'em Jacky."

Wheeljack hesitated for a moment.

"What I do best," Wheeljack said.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah," Wheeljack said, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went super nova!" Bulkhead shouted proudly.

"Awesome!" Miko said with glee.

"I gotta remember that one," Markus said.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee said, "Given the size of your backside."

Bulkhead ignored her and walked over to Wheeljack.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One shot. One grenade." Bulkhead said as he put his arm around Wheeljack's shoulders. He then noticed that Wheeljack was spacing out, "Hey, you okay?"

Wheeljack then came back to reality.

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead said.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked again.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy," Wheeljack explained.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack requested.

"Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh.

"Tour. Starts. Now." Miko said as she got off of the crate she was sitting on. She then walked towards Wheeljack. They began to walk down the hall as Miko started to bombard him with questions. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

Arcee noticed Bulkhead was worried about something so she decided to speak up.

"Everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah," Bulkhead answered, "Just out of sorts I guess."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

Serenity then decided to speak up herself.

"I think Wheeljack might've been brainwashed by the 'Cons," Serenity said.

Everyone looked at Serenity in confusion.

"What makes you think that, Renie?" Markus asked.

"I've seen signs of being brainwashed," Serenity explained, "It happened to my brother during the Battle City Tournament. There was this guy named Marik who used mind control to turn Joey into his slave and try to hurt us."

"Whoa, that's intense," Markus said.

"Yeah, I know," Serenity said.

* * *

Wheeljack struggled to get out his shackles so that he could escape the Decepticon warship and warn the other Autobots, but it was no use. The Vehicon that had been assigned to guard Wheeljack noticed this and walked over to him. He then activated his blaster and put the end of it against Wheeljack's face.

"You're not going ANYWHERE, Autobot!" The Vehicon threatened before it turned around and started walking away.

Before the Vehicon was about a few feet away, Wheeljack smirked and then lifted his legs up and grabbed the Vehicon around the neck. The Vehicon then began to fire his blaster as Wheeljack started swinging around.

"Blah-blah-blah," Wheeljack taunted as he managed to break the Vehicon's neck and make him blast the controls to the shackles.

Wheeljack then exited the brig and ran to find a way off the ship.

* * *

"So there you have it. Weapons vault. Energon storage. Basically everything you need to blow the joint sky-high," Miko joked as she gave Wheeljack a tour of the base.

"So where exactly is this bunker located?" Wheeljack asked.

"If I told you, then I'd have to rip out your spark chamber!" Miko said.

Wheeljack glared at her.

"Kidding!" Miko said playfully, "Just outside of Jasper, Nevada. But I don't see why that would mean anything to you."

"Can't say it does," Wheeljack said.

* * *

"Almost there," Ratchet said to himself as he worked on the Ground Bridge while everyone else kept talking about Wheeljack.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid, Bulkhead," Markus said.

"Look," Bulkhead said, "I know Wheeljack better than anyone."

Miko and Wheeljack then walked back into the control room.

"Hey," Wheeljack said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass" Bulkhead said.

"That's a Heck of a story," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead demanded.

Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested with boredom.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee cooed gently.

"I'm not sure I-," Wheeljack started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," Wheeljack finally relented.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before turning to Wheeljack, who started the story.

"The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit." Wheeljack began, "The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead said, "That's exactly what happened. Except for one little thing. I wasn't there."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what Bulkhead had just said.

"What?!" Ratchet gasped, having also heard what Bulkhead said.

"I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus," Bulkhead said, "But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!"

Markus's grip on Serenity tightened.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-WHOA!" Miko screamed as Wheeljack picked her up suddenly.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp," Wheeljack threatened, but this time with a different voice.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?!" Miko demanded.

"I'm not Wheeljack, you pathetic lump of flesh!" the robot said.

"Then who are you?!" Markus demanded.

"The name's Makeshift," the robot now known as Makeshift said, "I'm a Decepticon shifter."

"A what?!" Serenity said.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged angrily.

"Don't fret," Makeshift said, "Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a REAL Wheeljack?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Oh there is," Makeshift began, "And I'm sure Lord Starscream is making sport of him."

Bulkhead grinded his metal teeth in anger.

* * *

Wheeljack scaled the side of the Decepticon warship, trying to get to the flight deck. Meanwhile, on the flight deck, Starscream was growing impatient.

"Are you sure we are at the correct coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked Soundwave, who simply nodded to him, "The what is TAKING HIM?!"

"Maybe your boy got such a warm welcome," A voice said from behind them, "He got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides."

Starscream and Soundwave turned around to see Wheeljack approaching them.

"Can't you see that you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream taunted.

"All I see are a bunch of guys who would vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you," Wheeljack said.

Starscream growled in anger.

"DESTROY HIM!" Starscream commanded his troops.

The Vehicons then ran towards Wheeljack, who got his swords out and engaged them.

* * *

Makeshift pushed a few buttons on the Ground Bridge controls as it beeped, signaling that the repairs were complete.

"About time!" Makeshift said as he put in the coordinates that Soundwave had supplied to him and pulled down on the lever.

The Ground Bridge then activated.

* * *

Wheeljack saw the Ground Bridge portal open as he took his swords out of the Vehicon he stabbed them into and ran into it.

* * *

Makeshift then backed away slowly towards the Ground Bridge as Miko kept struggling in his grasp.

"Let's get this party started!" Makeshift taunted.

Suddenly, the real Wheeljack jumped through the Ground Bridge and kicked Makeshift in the back, sending him falling onto the ground and Miko flying out of his hand. Luckily, Bulkhead was able to catch her.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," Wheeljack said as he put his swords away.

* * *

Starscream laid on the flight deck, in pain and bleeding Energon. He then saw the Ground Bridge portal.

"ENTER THE GROUND BRIDGE! NOW!" Starscream barked at his soldiers.

The Vehicons ran towards the Ground Bridge, but before they could enter it, it closed. Starscream then roared in frustration.

* * *

Makeshift got up and glared at Wheeljack as he attracted his battle mask. They both pulled out their swords, as they were both getting ready to fight. Bulkhead smashed his fists together as he was about to step in, but Wheeljack put his sword in front of him.

"Ugly's mine." He said.

Then Wheeljack and Makeshift started fighting each other. The fight was very confusing to everyone since they had no idea who was the real Wheeljack.

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"Uh…hmm…I lost track!" Miko shouted.

Makeshift slashed one of Wheeljack's swords and ran at him. Thankfully, army training kicked in for Wheeljack and he managed to claim one of Makeshift's swords, using them both to knock him to the ground and win the fight.

"That's my Jacky," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"You sure about that?" Markus asked.

Wheeljack retracted his battle mask and turned to Ratchet.

"You, hit the switch," Wheeljack instructed, "It's time to take out the trash."

Bulkhead approached Wheeljack.

"All yours buddy," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge and Bulkhead lifted up Makeshift, spun around twice and threw him out through the Ground Bridge.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack commented.

* * *

Starscream paced in frustration as the Ground Bridge opened back up.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO!" Starscream shouted.

The Vehicons ran towards the Ground Bridge, but before they could enter, Makeshift came flying out of it and knocked himself and all of them right on top of Starscream.

"Please tell me you at least learned the location of their base!" Starscream demanded as he got to his feet.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream," Makeshift said as the Vehicons helped him to his feet, "It is in a hidden bunker. Just outside of…"

Before Makeshift could finish his sentence, Starscream heard something beeping. He then saw that the grenade strapped to Makeshift's waist was activated and ready to blow.

"Whoa! Back! Back! BACK!" Starscream shouted as he and Soundwave ran off and transformed into their jet modes.

Makeshift saw the grenade on his waist.

"Oh no," Makeshift said before the grenade exploded, taking him and half of Starscream's strike team.

"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!" Starscream roared in frustration as he and Soundwave flew off.

* * *

A few hours later, the party started back up and Miko continued to play her guitar. Ratchet was not enjoying himself.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet moaned.

Wheeljack walked over to Serenity and Markus and began to notice something.

"So…Serenity, is it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah?" Serenity said.

"Why is it that your stomach is bigger than Miko's?" Wheeljack asked.

Serenity and Markus blushed.

"Well," Serenity said, "I'm having a baby."

"What's a baby?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's a human offspring," Markus explained.

"Okay," Wheeljack said, "So why is it in your stomach?"

Markus and Serenity's faces turned bright red.

"Uh, Jacky," Bulkhead said, "You probably don't wanna know."

"Okay," Wheeljack said.

"So now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you," Bulkhead said, "I have some ideas."

"About that, Bulk," Wheeljack said, "Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itchin' to see what else I might find out there."

"Aw! You're leaving?!" Miko said in disappointment, "Why?!"

Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack and smiled, "Because some 'Bots never change."

"Wheeljack," Optimus said, "Know that you always have a haven here."

"Jacky never stays. But he always comes back," Bulkhead boasted proudly as he put his arm around Wheeljack's shoulders. They then both did a soft fist bump as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Everyone but Serenity, Ratchet and Optimus Bridged to where Wheeljack had landed.

"There's room for one more, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours," Wheeljack said, "Who knows what we might find out there. Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead grinned, but then he looked back at Miko, who looked sad and had Markus's hand on her shoulder.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Sounds like fun, Jacky. But my ties are here now. With them. With her."

Miko looked up and immediately smiled.

Wheeljack then looked over at Miko and smirked. "Anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him," Miko said as she took out her cell phone, "Now. Say cheese."

Miko then took a snapshot of Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

* * *

Markus and Serenity were having dinner that same evening. Serenity had made her world famous spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well, what do you think?" Serenity asked.

"It maybe could use a little more seasoning, but overall not bad," Markus said.

"Thanks," Serenity said with a giggle.

"So what did you think of Wheeljack?" Markus asked.

"He was nice," Serenity said, "He kind of reminded me of Joey."

"Yeah," Markus said, "And remember how Bulkhead said that some people never change?"

"Technically, he said some 'BOTS never change, but I know what you mean," Serenity said, "So why do you ask?"

"Well, have I changed much from when we first met?" Markus asked.

"Well, you haven't changed that much in how you protect me and the baby," Serenity said, "If anything you've gotten better at it."

"Thanks Renie," Markus said, "And you've actually changed a lot."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Well," Markus said, "When we first met, you were more dependent on your brother than anyone else, including yourself, and you were a more quiet girl. But now you're more independent and you're not afraid to speak your mind more often."

"Right," Serenity said, "But I'm still dependent on you for protection for me and the baby since you're my husband."

"Right," Markus said.

* * *

Serenity lied awake in bed for about an hour. Markus was already fast asleep. Serenity was thinking of her brother, Joey.

'Joey, I'm never going to forget you. I know you're always going to be with me,' Serenity thought as she rubbed her baby belly, 'I promise once I have a son or if this baby's a boy, he's going to be named after his uncle. I hope he makes you proud.'

Serenity knew that she was worried about what parenthood would be like. Most parents learn from watching their own parents and from their own mistakes, but Serenity and Markus were young and this was their first child. But as long as Serenity had Markus and had her brother's spirit, she would never mess up.

**Chapter 14: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 15: Convoy.**

* * *

Me: Well, sorry it took so long to get this up, people. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, the next chapter is gonna have a little surprise in it. I'm not saying what though. I would like to thank my friend Sailor Phoenix1997 and my coauthor white pedal for helping me write this. I only own the OC's. Please review.


End file.
